


I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

by MightyWolves23



Series: Cute Tricksters Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mating, Angel Wings, Cute Kids, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Nephilim, Scenting, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 36,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Just a series of drabbles and one shots of Evie's life from 10 months to a having a family of her own. Spoilers for the series if you read it now. Kaycie will have her own story.





	1. Teething and First Words

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie 10 months. Kaycie 2 years  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Evie blinked open her eyes. She laughed happily. Her Papa was leaning over her making silly faces. Evie shrieked with laughter as he tickled her toes. 

Evie felt like there was something missing. A little blonde haired girl leaned over her Papa’s arms and Evie didn’t like the feeling curling in her stomach. 

Evie scrunched her face up and was about to wail when the blonde girl rolled her eyes and bopped her on the shoulder. 

“Bitch!” The blonde girl called out. 

Evie laughed at her Daddy’s horrified face and her Papa’s chuckles. 

“Dean!” Her Daddy called. 

Evie blinked curiously as the tall man that came in the room. He looked huge! Evie shrugged. Her Daddy was bigger. 

Evie watched as her Daddy and the guy, Dean, had an argument over her head. Evie didn’t like the yelling and started to cry. 

Warm sweet smelling arms whisked her away from the shouting. Evie looked up and saw her Papa. She spied something golden over his shoulder. Evie wanted a closer look, and to put it in her mouth. 

She reached out and snatched a handful of something soft. Maybe it would feel good in her mouth. It was hurting. She brought it to her face and chomped down on it. 

Instant relief soothed her. The pain was gone. Someone was trying to take the golden softness out of her mouth. 

No! This was Evie’s. Evie clenched down harder and refused to let go. 

Loud laughter broke through Evie’s painfree haze. 

“Is she biting your wing?” A loud male voice laughed. 

“Yes.” Her Papa didn’t sound happy. What did she do? Did she do something wrong? 

Evie instantly let go and whimpered softly as the pain crept back in. Her Papa sighed happily. 

“She’s teething.” Another voice said. “She was probably trying to keep the pain away with your grace.” 

Evie decided she liked this person. Evie lifted her head trying to spot him and found one man with yellow hair and white wings lounging on a couch. His legs were tossed over another man. 

This man had silver wings and black hair. He was sitting upright and was looking back at her. 

Evie made grabbing hands at him and babled at him. “Come here. I want you to hold me.” It sounded garbled to her ears. 

“I think she wants you Mikey.” The blonde man threw his legs off of other. 

“No. No way are you holding Evie.” Her Papa snarled. 

Evie understood that and Evie was going to get what she wanted. Evie screamed and felt big fat tears rolling down her cheeks. She held out her arms toward the black haired guy. 

Her Papa tried to sooth her but Evie wanted the other guy to hold her. Evie cried harder. 

“Geez Gabriel! Just let Michael hold her!” The blonde guy shouted. 

The dark haired guy stepped closer and Evie quieted down some. Her Papa held Evie out to him. Evie grinned and leaned as much as her little body would let her. 

Soon she was held in the dark haired man’s arms. Evie chatted happily with him. Her gaze caught on the silver stuff over his shoulder. Maybe that would help her pain like her Papa’s did? Evie sneakily reached a hand out. She distracted him by talking about her kitty toy. Her other hand waving dramatically as she spoke. Once she was sure she had his attention elsewhere, Evie darted her hand out, snatched a fistfull and shoved it in her mouth. 

Evie sighed as the pain free haze swept over her again.

Evie cracked a eye as she heard laughter and she felt the dark haired guy move. 

Words filtered through the haze. 

“See that? . . . definitely your kid . . . she just sneak attacked him . . . awesome . . .” 

Soon a soothing motion rocked her and Evie got sleepy. She curled into the dark guy’s shoulder and clutched the fist full of soothing pain stuff tighter and fell asleep. No one would take her soothing pain stuff away from her. 

**!**!**!**

Gabriel pouted as he watched his daughter with Michael. Michael was rocking back and forth while he paced. Evie had his wing in her mouth and had a handful of feathers in her fist. Gabriel could see the whited grip his girl had on his older brother. There was no moving her anytime soon. 

Michael huffed at something and glared at Gabriel. “You need to teach her better. She’s calling my wings soothing pain stuff.” 

Lucifer about fell over laughing. 

Gabriel smirked. “That’s my girl.” 

“What did Evie do and why is Michael holding her?” Sam entered the room.

“Shh! She’s teething and needed some pain relief. She tried it on Gabriel but he got upset so she went over to me.” Michael rubbed Evie’s back. 

“Oh it was awesome. Total prankster that one. She distracted Michael, talking about some cat toy and before he could react shoved a handful of feathers in her mouth.” Lucifer told Sam. 

“Feathers? How does that help with teething?” Sam wondered. 

“Grace has slightly numbing effects. Don’t worry. It’s not harming her.” Gabriel answered his mate. 

“So the grace in your wings will help with teething?” Sam was confused. 

“Yeah. Gabriel did it all the time.” Michael hummed an old song as Evie began to stir. “He bit mine, Lucifer’s and even Raphael’s. Lucifer wasn’t happy about it.” 

“Oh! I remember that. Gabriel was no more than Evie’s age. He crawled right up to me and chomped down on my wing from behind. I thought an alligator had gotten me. I stood up quickly and there was the little guy hanging from my wing.” Lucifer told to the embarrassment of Gabriel. 

“You forgot to mention Raphael was sitting with him. They were reading a story out loud. Once Gabriel had bit down Lucifer screamed really loud.” Michael continued the story. “I thought something had shredded his wings it was so loud. I got there and Lucifer was trying to pry Gabriel off of him. Nothing would do until I grabbed a sweet from my room and gave it to him. Gabriel had pulled several feathers out and Lucifer had a bald patch on his wings for three months while the new feathers grew back.” 

“Okay! Enough storytelling.” Gabriel said. “That was a long long time ago.” 

“Yeah, considering you’re older than dirt. Hmm. That puts cradle robbing to a whole new level.” Dean said as he walked in the room. He paused at Evie sleeping on Michael’s shoulder. Dean pouted. “Aw come on. No fair.” 

“What’s the matter Dean?” Castiel said walking in the room with Kaycie on his hip. 

“I know what that’s about.” Dean waved a hand at Michael and Evie. “He’s her favorite uncle.” 

“What? No he isn’t.” Gabriel looked shocked. 

“I bet when she saw him she cried for him to hold her. And when you refused, she pulled out the big guns and screamed. When you gave her over to him she quieted down and started talking. I’m guessing she fell asleep on him. She never does that to any of the rest of us.” Dean told them. 

Lucifer’s face fell. “No. I was supposed to be the favorite uncle.” Lucifer glared playfully at Michael. “I guess I have to kill you for it.” 

Everyone paused as if a fight was going to break out. 

Lucifer laughed loudly. “Too soon for you guys? Geez. Learn to lighten up.” 

Evie stirred awake and blinked sleepily at everyone. Her gaze lingered on her parents before snuggling back into Michael. 

“See?” Dean waved his arm. “Point made. She doesn’t even want her parents.” 

**!**!**!**

Evie felt the heartbreak her Papa was feeling when Dean said those words. Evie decided she didn’t like Dean that much. Evie reached up and patted the dark guy’s face. She babled that she would be right back and to not go anywhere. 

Evie held out her hands to her Papa. 

He wasn’t looking at her. Evie frowned and wondered how to get his attention. Crying was out she didn’t want to hurt the dark guy. An idea lit in her mind. She recalled what the blonde girl did and decided she wanted to try it. She didn't want to say what she said though. She wanted to say something meaningful. 

Evie scrunched up her nose and thought about how to say what she wanted. “Papa!” She called. 

It must have worked because his head shot up. He was looking at her. 

“Papa. Papa. Papa.” She chanted and held her arms out. 

Evie squealed when he came closer. “Papa.” She didn’t know how to say what else she wanted so she babled at him, telling him about the dark guy while she thought. 

Just when she noticed her Papa’s mood beginning to darken again it hit her. “Love you.” Evie leaned forward and kissed him on the chin. “Love Papa.” She snuggled down and reached out to play with the golden soothing pain stuff. She wondered why they were different colors. Maybe they were different? 

Evie brought some to her mouth and bit down. Nope. They were the same. She wondered what the blonde guy with the white soothing pain stuff would taste like if it would be the same. She then spotted another guy with black soothing pain stuff. 

Evie decided she would have to experiment. Evie saw the dark guy about to open his mouth. Evie grinned at him from her Papa’s arms. 

“Uh, guys? Be warned.” The blonde guy with the white soothing pain stuff on his back spoke. “She’s decided to experiment and see if our soothing pain stuff is the same.” Evie decided she didn’t like him. He was spoiling her fun. 

Evie remembered something she saw on tv. Evie stuck her tongue out at him. 

The blonde guy gaped. “Did you just see that?” He demanded. 

Evie quickly turned her face away and smiled innocently at her Papa and Daddy. She needed a distraction. Quick. 

“Dada!” She pointed at her Daddy. “Love Dada!” 

The room awed. Evie chanced a glance at the blonde haired guy. He was staring at her. Evie smirked and snuggled into her Papa. She stuck her tongue out again. 

“You little-” The blonde guy was still staring at her. 

The dark haired guy was looking between them. Evie smiled and waved at him. 

Michael chuckled and winked at her. 

Evie laughed. She so liked him.


	2. Missing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie 1 year. Kaycie 2 years  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evie hummed. She had done her little experiment and was bored. All the soothing pain stuff was the same. The dark guy was teaching her the right thing they were called but Evie was stubborn. Soothing pain stuff was what they were and soothing pain stuff they shall be. 

Evie’s tummy growled. “Papa! Hungry!” Evie called. She didn’t know what it was, but it was like magic. When Evie was in her crib and wanted something, all she had to do was call out and they came. 

Evie stood up by clutching the bars. “Papa! Hungry!” She called again. Where was he?

Evie went quiet as the door opened. Three of her uncles came in the room. None were her Papa. 

“Papa?” Evie asked nicely. 

Evie noticed the Dark Guy in the group. “Where’s Poppa?” Evie demanded. 

“He’s not here Evie.” The blonde guy spoke to her. “He went somewhere with your Dad.” 

Evie’s lower lip trembled. Papa was gone? And so was her Daddy? Evie got distracted by the third guy. He had dark skin and green soothing pain stuff. He was new. He was even darker than the dark guy. 

Evie decided that this was dark guy. The other guy needed a new name. 

“Mikey? Who that?” Evie pointed at the dark guy. 

Mikey looked at her in surprise. “That’s your Uncle Raphael.” 

“Unca Raph?” Evie asked. She eyed his soothing pain stuff. Evie was determined to check all of the soothing pain stuff for a difference. She wanted to find out why they have different colors. 

Evie politely held out her arms to him. She wanted to check now. 

“Huh uh young lady.” Mikey scooped her up. “No.” 

Evie whined. She pouted when Mikey didn’t let her check. “Please? I’ll be good.” 

“Somehow I doubt that.” Mikey carried her out of the room. “What do you want to eat?” 

“Ice cream!” Evie called out. 

“Let’s see what your Dad left for you.” Mikey opened the fridge and pulled out a container. It had yucky green stuff in it. “Uh, looks like cooked broccoli.” 

“Yucky!” Evie declared. “I want ice cream.” 

“You have to eat it.” Mikey told her. 

“No.” Evie pushed the broccoli off the table. “Ice cream.” 

“Just try it.” Mikey caught the food. 

“No!” Evie yelled. She crossed her arms. 

“Evelyn Winchester!” Mikey yelled. 

Evie’s eyes watered. She felt her lower lip tremble. He had never yelled at her before. Evie got down from the table and ran off. She ran and she ran fighting tears the whole way. Evie caught the scents of her dads. 

“Daddy! Papa!” She followed the scents to a closed door. Evie cautiously pushed it open. She wasn’t supposed to be in here without them but this was an emergency. 

Evie shut the door softly behind her. “Daddy? Papa?” Evie looked around the room but they weren’t there. Evie sobbed. She crawled her way to their closet and pulled the clothes down. She arranged them into a comfortable position and layed down. She closed the closet door but left it open a crack so she would have some light. 

Evie felt soothed by their scents and closed her eyes. Maybe when she woke everything would be normal. 

Evie didn’t stir for a long time. Not even when shouts of her name echoed down the halls. Not even when those shouts became her Daddy and her Papa’s frantic yells. 

Evie sleepily opened her eyes when loud shouting in the room next to her woke her up. 

“All your fault.” Her Daddy yelled. “If you hadn’t insisted we go out this wouldn’t have happened. My baby wouldn’t be missing.” 

“My fault?” Her Papa snarled. “If you truly feel that way then fine. I’ll leave.” 

Evie whimpered and it fell quiet. She didn’t want her Papa to leave. This wasn’t supposed to happen! It was supposed to be all back to normal!

Evie sobbed as the closet door was yanked open. 

“Evie?” Her Daddy’s panicked voice sounded right near her head. 

Her Papa froze as he spotted what she was lying in. 

Evie lifted teary eyes at her Papa. “Don’t leave.” Evie begged. “I’ll be good. I swear. Don’t leave Papa. Love you. Don’t go.” 

Her Papa knelt down next to her. “Did you make this Evie Girl?” 

Evie nodded. “Yeah.” Evie rubbed her eyes with her small fists. 

“It’s incredible.” Her Papa breathed. 

“You promise not to leave?” Evie looked at him. 

“Oh Evie Girl. I promise.” Her Papa opened his arms and Evie scrambled out of her little nest and ran towards her Papa. 

“I’m sorry.” She cried. “Uncle Mikey was being mean. He yelled at me.” 

“Why did he yell at you?” Her Papa soothed her by running a hand down her back. 

“I wouldn’t eat what Daddy left for me. I pushed it off the table.” Evie admitted. “Broccoli is yucky. I wanted ice cream but he wouldn’t let me.” 

Her Daddy huffed. “Evie, broccoli is good for you.” 

Evie turned a death glare on her Daddy. It was his fault Papa was going to leave her. “It’s yucky.” She spoke clearly. 

“Evie.” Her Daddy scolded. 

Evie didn’t want to call him her dad anymore. He was mean. Evie remembered what her Uncle Dean called him. “No Sam.” Evie yelled. “Broccoli is yucky.” 

Her Daddy looked down. Good. 

Evie looked up at her Papa. “I’m hungry.” Evie’s tummy rumbled louder. 

“Evie?” Sam called. 

Evie wouldn’t look at him. “Papa? I’m hungry.” 

Her Papa hesitated. “Evie Girl?” 

Whatever he was going to say next was broken by loud footsteps. 

“We can’t find her.” Mikey, Luci, Dean, Cassie, Raph and Kaycie came into the room. 

Everybody froze when they saw Evie in her Papa’s arms. 

“Did any of you morons think to check the closet in our room?” Her Papa spoke loudly. 

“I thought you did it.” Luci looked at Raph. 

“I assure you I did not.” Raph spoke in a voice deeper than Uncle Cassie’s

“Sam?” Dean crouched down by Sam. “What’s wrong? And whoa. That’s cool.” 

The angels crowded around to see. 

“She made her first nest?” Mikey asked. 

“Yep.” Her Papa spoke awed. 

“You are very skilled Evelyn.” Raph complemented. 

Evie beamed. 

“We need to discuss her punishment.” Sam spoke, dully. “If you guys can take her out of here.” 

Evie glared at him. “No punishment Sam.” 

Everybody froze. 

“Since when does she call you Sam?” Dean asked. 

Her Papa shifted nervously. “Michael can you?” 

“Sure.” Mikey tried to take her but Evie clenched her fingers in her Papa’s wings. 

“No! Papa don’t go!” Evie yelled. 

“Hey Evie?” Uncle Dean called. “Do you wanna watch a movie with Kaycie and me? Maybe we can get your other uncles to watch it as well.” 

“Beauty and the Beast?” Evie looked up. She looked between her Papa and Uncle Dean. Evie thought it would be funny for her uncles to see Beauty and the Beast. 

“Sure. Kaycie likes that movie. Come here Evie bug.” Uncle Dean held out his arms. 

Evie stretched to meet him and was safely transferred to his arms. Evie chattered about the movie to her uncles. “Bye Papa.” Evie called. She made no mention of Sam. 

Halfway through the movie Uncle Dean paused it. “Can you guys give us a minute?” 

“But Dad?” Kaycie whined. “We’re almost done.” 

“Kaycie, Evie and I need to have a talk.” Uncle Dean told his daughter. “Why don’t you go get some popcorn with your uncles?” 

Kaycie perked up. “Okay.” 

Everyone filed out of the room. Evie knew what this was about. She crossed her arms and pouted. 

“Evie?” Uncle Dean began. “Why are you calling your Dad Sam?” 

Evie glared hotly. “He’s not my Daddy. He’s Sam.” 

“Okay. Why are you calling Sam Sam?” Uncle Dean corrected. 

“Because he made my Papa want to leave me.” Evie told him. “They were yelling and Sam told Papa it was all his fault that I ran off and Papa said he was gonna leave.” Evie pouted. “Sam is mean so he’s Sam. It’s all my fault.” Evie realized. “I’m a bad kid.” 

“No. Evie.” Uncle Dean protested. 

“Uncle Mikey yelled at me. Sam yelled. Papa wanted to leave.” Evie ticked off. Evie felt tears welling up. “Maybe I should just go. That way Papa and Daddy will stay together.” 

Uncle Dean held her in his arms. Evie breathed in the leather/gun powder/apple smell. 

There was a few gasps from the doorway. Evie shrunk back as she was covered by her family.   
“Don’t go Evie.” Kaycie crawled up next to her. “Who’s gonna be my partner in crime?” 

Evie cringed back. “No partners in crime. No more bad. I be good. That way Daddy and Papa will stay.” 

Two more gasps filled the air. “Is that what you think?” 

Her Daddy’s voice was small. 

“Yes.” Evie declared. 

Everybody quietly left the room and Evie was between her parents. 

Her Papa ran his fingers over her head. “Evie. Why do you think you need to be good? You already are a good kid.” 

Evie’s lip trembled. “You were going to leave me. I heard you guys yelling.” 

“Evie, he was going to look for you outside the bunker.” Her Daddy soothed. 

Evie wrinkled her face. “But I was inside the bunker.” 

“We didn’t know where you were.” Her Daddy told her. “What if Miss Kitty ran off and you didn’t know where she was? What if she was hurt?” 

Evie gasped. “Not Miss Kitty. No!” 

“Do you see how we felt? You can’t run off without telling an adult where you are going to be.” Her Papa scolded her gently. 

“We were scared.” Her Daddy spoke up. “You were missing and nobody could find you.” 

“I’m sorry.” Evie cried. “You were gone and I was scared.” 

“You need to say you’re sorry to Uncle Michael, and I think no candy or sweets for three days.” Her Daddy gave out her punishment. 

“Okay.” Evie nodded. “Sounds fair.” 

Evie got down and made her way to the door. 

“Where are you going Evie?” Her Daddy called. 

“To say sorry to Uncle Mikey.” Evie said. 

Evie followed the smells to the kitchen. She bowed her head and walked up to Uncle Mikey. 

“I’m sorry.” Evie told him. “I’m sorry for running off and yelling at you. I’m sorry for pushing the yucky broccoli off the table. Please forgive me?” 

“You’re forgiven Evie.” Mikey knelt next to her. “Do you want to finish the movie? I’m curious to know how it will end.” 

Evie lit up. “Can I sit with you? I won’t let that mean Gaston get you.” Evie offered. 

Mikey smiled. “Sure.” 

Everyone went out to the tv room and sat down on the couches. Evie curled up with Mikey and sucked her thumb. Evie fell asleep at the end of the movie. She was safe. She learned her lesson. No running off without an adult knowing.


	3. Mamas

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie 2 years old. Kaycie 4 years old.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why don’t I have a momma?” Evie paused in her coloring to look at her Papa who was coloring with her. 

“Where did you hear about that?” Papa asked. 

“Jack.” Evie said simply. “He said he had a mama but she died.” 

“Well, instead of a boring mama, you have two cool dads.” Her Papa told her brightly. 

Evie thought about that as she colored her picture. If mama’s were boring she decided she didn’t need one. “Okay.” 

**!**!**!**

“Daddy?” Evie asked as he got her ready for bed. 

“Yeah Baby.” Her Daddy zipped up her jammies. 

Evie stared at her feet. These jammies had kitten paws on the bottom of them. “Where’s your mama? I asked Papa why I don’t have a mama and he said that they were boring.” 

“My Mom’s in heaven.” Her Daddy spoke after a few moments. 

Evie brightened. “Can I visit her?” 

“Maybe someday Bug. Now are you gonna get in bed?” Daddy lifted her in his strong arms and tucked her in. 

“I love you Daddy.” Evie mumbled sleepily. “Tell Papa I love him too.” 

“Okay. Goodnight Evie.” Daddy kissed her forehead and left the room leaving her nightlight on. 

Evie closed her eyes. 

**!**!**!**

“Uncle Mikey?” Evie bit her lip. 

Her Uncle was making snowflakes out of paper with her. His were beautiful. 

“Yes Evie?” He sniped with the grownup scissors she wasn’t allowed to use. 

“Do you have a mama?” Evie had the pleasure of watching him nick his thumb. Evie giggled. “You’re supposed to cut the paper only.” 

“I guess I will just have to tickle you then.” Mikey stood up and chased Evie down the hall. Evie laughing the whole way, question forgotten.


	4. Plotting

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie 3 years old. Kaycie 5 years old.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evie was on a mission. After she had been woken up by a loud noise and broken glass in her room one night almost two months ago, something was going on. 

Her Papa was pleading with her Daddy about something. Uncle Dean was beaming. Uncle Cas growled when her other uncles got to close to Uncle Dean. Kaycie and her were the only ones he didn’t growl at. Uncle Dean’s lap was getting smaller. Her Papa and Daddy seemed to be arguing. 

Evie had had enough. This morning Evie was sitting on her Daddy’s lap. Her Papa came in with huge golden eyes. 

“Please Sam? Think about it. They can grow up together.” her Papa pleaded. 

“I said no.” Her Daddy spoke firmly. “Not right now. Evie is only three. Maybe when she’s older.” 

“I will change your mind.” Her Papa spoke just as firmly. Something in her Papa’s eyes shifted. His eyes were shining bright and mischievous. “Okay. Sam.” He said nothing more and flew away. 

“Daddy.” Evie demanded. “What is going on?” 

“Nothing is going on Baby.” Sam tugged her closer. 

“Don’t lie to me!” Evie shrieked. “Something is happening. Uncle Cas is all growly and Papa and you are fighting. Uncle Dean’s lap is smaller and Kaycie knows but she won’t tell me. I want to know what’s going on.” Evie clenched her tiny fists and socked her Daddy in the chest. “Tell me. Now.” She had seen her Uncle Dean do that to her Daddy and it seemed to work for him. 

“Evelyn Joanna Winchester we do not hit.” Sam scolded. “To your room. Now.” 

Evie sulked off. She would just have to find out another way. 

**!**!**!**

“Psst. Evie.” Her Papa called. 

Evie looked around. She was walking down the hall near her parents room and he called her. 

“Papa?” Evie whispered back. 

“Come here.” Papa called again. 

Evie pushed open the door to see her Papa sitting on the floor. Evie walked over and plopped in his lap. 

His wings fluttered around her. Evie giggled and grabbed at them. “Pretty.” Evie played with the wings for a few minutes. “Papa? Do you know what’s going on? Daddy won’t answer me.” 

Her Papa’s grin became like the shark in that fish movie. 

“Kaycie is getting a little sister or brother.” Her Papa told her. 

Evie pouted. “No fair. I want a little sister.” 

“That’s why we need to convince your Daddy. Play along Evie Girl?” Papa smiled again. 

Evie’s grin matched her Papa’s. “Of course. What’s the plan?” Evie smiled happily as her Papa told her what to do. 

**!**!**!**

Evie smirked to herself and quickly wiped it off as her Daddy came around the corner. 

“Daddy!” She wailed. “I can’t do it.” 

“Do what?” Her Daddy drew near and crouched down to see her. 

“I can’t put on Miss Kitty’s diaper.” Evie cried. “You have to come help. Teach me how to do it.” 

Evie pulled her Daddy into her room. They sat down and he showed her how to put on a diaper. 

“Like this? Evie grabbed her stuffed elephant and put the diaper on the right way. 

“Good job Evie. Looks like you got it.” Her Daddy praised her. 

Evie smiled. Part one was going perfectly. 

**!**!**!**

“I can do it on my own.” Evie told her Daddy as she danced back and forth. Evie made her way into the bathroom and used the potty all by herself. “See? I did it by myself.” Evie showed him her freshly washed hands. 

“Good job Evie. How about some dinner?” Her Daddy leaned down to scoop her up but Evie stepped back. 

“I’m a big girl. I can walk on my own.” Evie told him. Evie started down the hall singing the song from Frozen. She loved that movie. Her Uncle Dean hated it. Evie thought about what her little sister would look like. Would she also have golden eyes like her and her Papa. Evie realized she would have to share her parents. They wouldn’t be just hers anymore. 

Evie remembered her Papa’s longing and decided it didn’t matter. This is what her Papa wanted. Evie would give it to him. 

“Evie? Wait up.” Daddy called. He held out his hand. “Can I at least hold your hand?” 

Evie thought for a moment. This wasn’t part of the plan. She was supposed to do as much as she could on her own. She saw the look on Daddy’s face and placed her small hand in his. “Sure.” She grinned brightly. “Don’t wanna get lost. These halls are scary.” 

Evie smiled. Maybe it was working. 

**!**!**!**

Evie was being tucked into bed. She had had her bath and her story and was now being rolled under her princess blankets. 

“Daddy?” Evie spoke sleepily. 

“Yeah, Evie?” Daddy kissed her forehead and smoothed his hand over her hair. 

“I want a little sister.” Evie yawned. 

Daddy and Papa shared looks. 

“You would have to share.” Daddy turned back to her. “We won’t be able to be around you all the time.” 

“It’s what Papa and I want and I don’t mind. I’m a big girl. Uncle Mikey and Jack will always help me if I need it. You aren’t the only ones here.” Evie snuggled deeper into her covers and pulled Miss Kitty closer. “I would even share Miss Kitty with her if she was nice.” 

Daddy shared another look with Papa. “I’ll think about it. Let me and Papa talk and we will see in the morning.” 

Evie smiled happily. “Okay. Goodnight Daddy. Goodnight Papa.” 

Daddy and Papa left the room and Papa gave her a thumbs up before shutting the door. 

Evie fell asleep, dreaming about a little brother who would look up to her and play with her. 

A loud smash woke her up. Evie gasped awake as her princess light shattered. Evie screamed. She was in the dark! 

There was a flutter of wings and Uncle Mikey appeared in her room. He snapped his fingers and the light fixed itself and was back on. 

“Th-thanks Uncle Mikey.” Evie hiccupped. “What was that?” 

Uncle Michael looked around the room. “I’m not supposed to say. Why don’t you go back to sleep?” 

“I can’t.” Evie rubbed her eyes. 

Uncle Michael sat on the floor by her bed. He began singing the song her Papa always sang to her. Once it was all the way through he reached out and began rubbing her back. “Did you know I used to sing this to your Papa? He was such a troublemaker and refused to sleep at night. I would hold him and sing this song to him and he would always be asleep before the second verse.” 

Evie laid down and curled around Miss Kitty. “Sing it again?” Evie requested politely. 

Uncle Michael’s voice sung the song softly. 

Evie closed her eyes and was asleep before the chorus. Evie dreamed of a huge garden and flying through the flowers in it on her Papa’s back. 

**!**!**!**

Evie opened her eyes the next morning. She got dressed with Uncle Michael’s help and made her way to the kitchen. 

Kaycie was sitting in Jack’s lap playing with his grey wings. “Evie!” Kaycie scrambled down and ran over to her. “I’m sorry! Dad and Daddy said I had to keep it from you but I just couldn’t! I’m gonna be a big sister. Don’t worry. You’re still my favorite cousin.” 

“I’m your only cousin.” Evie stuck her tongue out at Kaycie. 

“Not anymore.” Papa grinned brightly. “Good job Kiddo.” Papa ruffled her hair. 

Evie squealed. “It worked? It really worked? I’m gonna be a big sister too?” 

“You sure are.” Papa seemed like he was bouncing into the kitchen. 

“What worked? Gabriel? What did you do?” Daddy demanded. He came into the kitchen slowly. Papa immediately hovered over him. 

“Come on sit down. I got breakfast.” Papa snapped his fingers and a plate of chocolate chip pancakes appeared in front of everybody. 

Evie clapped her hands. “Yay! Pancakes!” 

Kaycie frowned and looked at Jack. She tugged on his sweater to get his attention. She whispered in his ear and her food turned into biscuits and gravy. Kaycie smiled happily and dug in. 

Evie shrugged and ate her pancakes. 

“Congratulations.” Uncle Cassie came in the room. “I think all of heaven knows your news.” 

“Yeah.” Uncle Dean grumbled. “And all the earth. Did you have to make it so loud?” 

Uncle Dean ate his pancakes grumpily. 

“Aw! Somebody not doing well all night?” Papa snarked. 

Uncle Cas stepped in front of Uncle Dean and growled lowly. Papa growled louder.

Evie frowned. “Stop it.” Evie spoke softly. She shared looks with Kaycie. 

Evie closed her eyes and prayed to Uncle Michael. 

He appeared in the kitchen and shoved Papa and Uncle Cas apart. “Knock it off.” 

Both Uncle Cas and Papa turned on Uncle Michael, stepping in front of their mates. 

Jack looked at the girls. “Are you done eating? Do you want to watch a movie with me?” 

Kaycie shoved the last bite of gravy in her mouth. She nodded her head super fast. “Uh huh. Tangled?” 

Evie nodded more slowly. She ate the last bite of her pancakes. She climbed down from her chair, still watching her parents carefully. She moved over to Papa. 

“Papa?” Evie was suddenly scooped up in his arms. 

“Come on Evie. We can hang in our room today.” Papa carried her down the hall following her Daddy carefully. 

“Miss Kitty wants to join.” Evie told him. 

After a detour to get Miss Kitty, the small family curled up on the bed in her parents room, watching movies the whole day.


	5. Nightmare

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie 3 years old. Kaycie 6 years old.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evie woke up from a bad dream. She cried out in fear but nobody came. Evie snatched Miss Kitty and crawled out of bed. Maybe her parents would help. 

Evie slowly made her way to her parents room. Evie pushed their door open and met the eyes of her Papa. He was curled around Daddy with his wings draped over him. 

“Evie? What are you doing up?” Papa whispered. 

Evie’s lower lip trembled. “I had a bad dream. Can I sleep in here?” 

“Of course.” Papa scooted over and placed Evie between Daddy and him. “Want to talk about it?” 

Evie shook her head. The dream was scary. Papa was held down by people with silver knives and her Daddy was killed by them. Evie shoved the dream away and played with her Papa’s wings. 

Evie’s eyes slipped close as her Papa began to hum. Evie breathed in the scents of her family. A new scent was working its way through it and Evie wrinkled her nose in thought. It smelled like oranges and roses. 

Evie thought about her family’s scents trying to place them. 

Papa smelled sweet like candy but also salty. Like how she imagined the ocean would smell. He also smelled minty. 

Daddy smelled like the old books in the library. He also had a hint of a fake cinnamon with chemicals. He smelled like his cologne too. 

The new baby smelled like oranges and roses.

“Papa?” Evie asked. 

“Hmm?” He hummed. 

“I can smell the new baby.” Evie told him. 

“What do you think?” Papa was almost purring. 

“I like it. It smells like oranges and roses.” Evie told him. “Why are you purring?” 

“I’m happy. I have my daughter and my mate in my nest.” Papa ran his fingers through her hair. 

“I want a mate too.” Evie pouted. “Kaycie has Jack. She told me she loves him and that he’s hers. Are you okay?” Evie patted her Papa’s face. His purring had cut off and he was making a strangled noise. 

“You can have a mate later. Much later.” Papa muttered something that sounded like ‘when you are three hundred and fifty.’ 

Evie sighed.“Okay. Papa.” Evie found herself making a soft rumbly noise too. She pulled her Papa’s wings closer and snuggled into her Daddy’s back. “Love you.” 

“I love you too Evie.” Her Papa gently began the song again. This time singing the words softly. 

Evie was asleep before the second verse.


	6. New Baby

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie 4 years old. Kaycie 6 years old.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evie woke up to her parents getting out of bed. Since the night with the nightmare Daddy and Papa kept her in their room at night. When Evie asked to go to her bed, Papa got all sad growly. 

Evie learned the differences between the growly noises. Uncle Cas would make an angry growly noise when any other winged person got close to Uncle Dean. Papa did the same but to Daddy. Papa would make a happy growly noise when Evie slept in bed with both of her parents. Uncle Cas would make that noise when Kaycie or Evie helped out Uncle Dean. Papa made a sad growly noise when Evie wanted to do something other than be in the same room as them. 

Right now, Evie was wide awake and Papa and Daddy were arguing quietly. 

“You need your sleep. Come back to bed.” Papa whispered. 

“My brother is in the process of having that baby. I’m not sleeping. You can stay here with Evie.” Daddy spoke. 

Almost the second those words left his lips Papa growled loudly. This wasn’t his happy growl. 

“If you think for one second I’m going to leave you alone with my brothers you are mistaken.” Papa snapped. 

“Geez Gabriel. Get a grip. I’m yours. The fact that we have one kid and one on the way only proves that. I’m not going to abandon my children.” Daddy snapped back. 

Papa’s growl changed into one Evie had never heard before. 

“You’re mine?” 

His voice sounded different. 

Daddy rolled his eyes and made a huffing noise. “Yes but I am not doing anything with our daughter in the room. You want me, you have to let her sleep in her own bed.” Daddy stood up and left the room. 

Papa looked between the door and Evie, quickly. He made a frustrated noise before noticing Evie was awake. 

“How long have you been awake?” He asked. 

Evie shrugged. “Since ‘You need your sleep.’” Evie tried to sound like her Papa. 

“Can you go back to sleep?” He questioned next. 

Evie scrunched her brow. “No.” Evie shook her head. 

“Good. Wanna see Kaycie’s new sister or brother?” Papa had a strange look on his face. 

Evie nodded eagerly. “Uh huh.” 

Papa scooped her into his arms and carried her down the hall at a quick pace. They entered a room in the bunker Evie had never seen before. It had machines everywhere and Uncle Dean was laying on a bed with Uncle Cas and Daddy near him. 

Papa growled lowly in his throat. Evie felt it through his chest. 

Daddy snapped his head over and sighed when he noticed Evie. “Seriously? She needed her sleep. Did you have to wake her up to follow me?” 

“One, she was already awake. Had been the whole time we were talking. Two, if you think I’m letting you out of my sight while you are carrying my fledgling you got another thought coming.” Papa snarled. 

Daddy stood up from Uncle Dean’s side he made his way over to them and dragged them both of to the side. “You need to back off.” Daddy snapped. “You were never this bad with Evie. It’s getting so I can’t pee without you hovering.” 

Papa’s growl this time was deep and dangerous. “Mine.” Papa’s teeth grinded. “You are my mate and Evie is my daughter.” 

Daddy sighed. “We will talk about this later. Now can you please let someone else watch Evie. She doesn’t need to see this.” 

Papa looked indecisive. 

“At least leave her with Jack and Kaycie.” Daddy pleaded. 

Papa clutched Evie tighter. His growl was dark and scary. 

“Papa!” Evie gasped. “Can’t breathe.” 

Immediately he loosened his arm. Evie saw his eyes clear.

Papa hung his head. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” 

“I do.” Uncle Michael appeared in the room a good distance away from Daddy. “We will talk later. Now is not the time. Can I take Evie to the other room?” 

Papa held Evie out. Evie went eagerly to Uncle Michael. “Can we have ice cream?” 

Evie looked over at her Daddy and Papa with big eyes. 

Daddy looked distracted when he said she could. 

Evie’s eyes lit up. “Come on Uncle Michael. To the kitchen.” Evie declared. 

**!**!**!**

Evie ate her ice cream happily. After the ice cream Uncle Michael and her settled in front of the TV. 

“What do you want to watch?” Uncle Michael asked. 

 

“Finding Nemo!” 

Evie cuddled with Uncle Michael as the movie played. He combed his fingers through her hair and it was making Evie sleepy. By the time they met the sea turtles, Evie was asleep with her head in Uncle Michael’s lap and her body stretched out on the couch. 

Evie woke up to Papa’s growling again. 

Uncle Michael sighed and offered Evie over to him. “Get a grip on your instincts little brother.” 

Papa ignored him and cuddled Evie closer. “Hey, do you wanna see the new addition to our family?” 

Evie nodded. “Yeah.” 

Papa carried her back to the room with the machines. 

Uncle Dean had a stitched up cut on his stomach and he was holding a pink bundle. 

“Hey Evie.” Uncle Dean spoke softly. 

“Hi Uncle Dean.” Evie copied the quietness of his voice. 

“Meet your new cousin. Casima Ella Winchester.” Uncle Dean moved so Evie could see the baby. 

Casima had dark hair and green eyes. She looked tiny and Evie reached out to touch her. Casima turned big green eyes on her and clutched Evie’s finger. 

“Hi Casima.” Evie whispered. Evie moved her finger up and down like she was shaking her hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m Evie.” 

Evie looked up startled when the flash of a camera went off. Daddy had taken the picture. Evie yawned right after her Daddy. 

“Okay.” Papa pulled her back. “Time for bed. You can see Casima in the morning.” 

Evie laid her head on her Papa’s shoulder. She was asleep before they made it back to the room.


	7. Fights

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie 4 years old. Kaycie 6 years old.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Papa got worse and worse with his growling and hovering until Daddy banned him from their room. They had a huge fight with both yelling. Then there were other noises coming from the room. After that, Daddy had gotten Evie, pushed Papa from the room and closed and locked the door. Daddy quickly started drawing on the wall with paint. 

Evie sat and stared. “You’re not supposed to draw on the wall.” Evie told him. Maybe he forgot?

“This is a special case.” Daddy had a firm set to his jaw. He finished the last one and turned to Evie. “What do you want to do Bug?” 

Evie thought hard. “Can we read a book? I have been practicing and I think I got it.” 

Daddy walked over to his shelf and pulled out a picture book. They curled up on the bed and began reading. 

Halfway through the book there was pounding on the door. Evie looked up startled. 

“Sam! Let me in!” Papa ordered. 

“Go away Gabriel!” Daddy yelled back. 

“Sam!” Papa’s voice got low and deep with his growls. “Let me in! You can’t hide in there forever!” 

“Watch me!” Daddy snapped back. “What would you like to listen to?” 

Evie looked back and forth between the door and Daddy. “Can we watch a movie?” 

“Sure. What do you want to watch?” Daddy ignored the furious pounding on the door and Papa’s ever increasing growls of Daddy’s name. 

“Can we watch something about polar bears?” Evie looked up at Daddy. 

“Like a documentary or?” Daddy began. 

“Yeah. That. A documentary.” Evie sounded out the word carefully. 

Daddy queued it up on his laptop and turned the volume up really loud so they couldn’t hear Papa anymore. 

Evie heard one loud furious growl and loud bang then it went quiet. Evie turned her focus on the movie after that. 

 

When the movie ended a soft knock was at the door. “Sam?” Uncle Michael called. “We need to talk.” 

“Where’s Gabriel?” Daddy demanded. 

“I have him detained in Heaven. He is currently being held in Heaven’s dungeon. Don’t worry. He’s not out here.” Uncle Michael told him. 

Daddy opened the door cautiously after carefully scratching off some lines from the drawings on the wall. “Yes?” 

Uncle Michael whispered something that had Daddy’s hand whitening on the door. “What?” He whispered loudly. 

Evie crept closer to hear. Evie only caught bits and pieces as Uncle Michael’s voice rose and fell. 

“More than one . . . more protective . . . let him do his thing . . . I’m sorry . . . deal with this . . .” 

“Can I just have two hours before you set him loose?” Daddy pleaded. “I’m going crazy.” 

Uncle Michael frowned. “The longer he goes without being near you the more feral he’ll be. I don’t think that would be good idea.” 

“Please.” Daddy looked at Michael with puppy eyes. “I will deal with whatever he dishes out. I just need some time with my daughter.” 

Uncle Michael shrugged. “If you’re sure.” 

Daddy nodded. “I’m sure.” 

“The minute I release him he will be here. I don’t know if it’s going to be-” Uncle Michael cut off his words and glanced at Evie. “That. Or just a major cuddling thing. You might want to get Evie out before he arrives.” 

Daddy nodded. “I will. Thanks Michael.” 

“Don’t thank me yet.” Uncle Michael looked at Daddy. “When angels have kids they are extremely protective over their mates. Gabriel even more so as you saw with Evie. Now you have two and he is going to be unbearable. Stick with it and humor him as much as you can but also be firm when he is getting ridiculous. Smack him, pull on his wing, anything to get him to clear his head.” 

Daddy nodded. “Okay.” 

Uncle Michael gave him one last look then shut the door. 

“What do you say to another movie Evie?” Daddy spoke cheerfully. Evie knew it was fake. 

Evie shook her head. “Can we read?” 

“Sure.” Evie curled up and read a book aloud with her Daddy. Something was missing and Evie knew it was her Papa. 

“Don’t worry Evie. I can handle him.” Daddy soothed. 

Evie nodded and kept on reading.


	8. Sabriel Outtake One - Boundaries

Sam noticed the clock ticking in his room. His two hours were almost up. Sam got Evie settled with Jack just in time. 

As soon as Sam was back in his room a furious snarl reached his ear. 

“You think you can lock me out of our room. Keep me from my babies.” Gabriel was standing stiff in the room. His wings were out and curled high above his head in a dominance display. “Keep me from my mate. You are mine Sam! You don’t get to do that.” 

Sam stepped closer and Gabriel got even more tense. “Yes. I can.” 

Gabriel caught back the angry growl in his chest. “Don't come any closer Sam. I don't want to hurt you.” 

Sam took another step closer to his mate. “You won't. Because I am your mate. I am carrying your fledglings. I am yours.” 

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. 

Gabriel lunged at Sam and carefully lowered him to the mattress. He snapped his fingers and Sam was held down and naked. 

Sam tested his bonds. 

“Don't move Mate.” Gabriel crooned. 

Sam gulped. Gabriel was really far gone. He hadn't seen him like this since their mating. 

Sam went limp beneath Gabriel letting him do whatever he wanted. Gabriel purred darkly. “So, what shall I do to punish you?” Gabriel raked his fingers down Sam's chest and trailed his wings after them. 

Sam groaned. He couldn't touch his wings! This was torture. 

Gabriel lit upon an idea and set about driving his mate crazy. He kissed every inch of his mates body. Being careful of where his fledglings were, Gabriel bit and clawed Sam everywhere. 

“Mine. My mate.” Gabriel scratched carefully over his chest. “Mine.” 

“Y-yours.” Sam choked out. 

Gabriel was a flurry of movement after that. 

After, he pulled Sam into his body and draped his wings around him tightly. 

“My mate. My babies.” He cooed like a bird. 

Sam said nothing and just ran his fingers through his mates wings, straightening a feather here and there. 

Gabriel purred and made chirping noises and coos. 

It wasn’t until Sam’s stomach growled that Gabriel snapped out of it. 

“Sam? I’m sorry. I know I’m an overbearing and protective angel.” Gabriel began. 

“Gabriel.” Sam scooted closer to him. 

Gabriel purred happily. 

“I don’t mind at times but we need to set some boundaries.” Sam traced some feathers in Gabriel’s wings. “No following me to the bathroom and you have to back off Evie. The poor kid is confused and scared. She will never agree to another kid if you keep it up.” 

Gabriel lit up. “Already thinking of another?” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Not right away. I think two more babies will keep us busy for a while. Maybe in five years.” 

“I’ll try and reign it in. But I have some rules too.” Gabriel said after a moment of silence. “I get three hours a day with Evie and you holed up in here. We can watch movies or read, but we have to be in here. I can try to back off on you but I don’t know how much my instincts will allow. We need to tell our family about the twins and how that affects me. Cassie will get it and so will all the angels. It’s Dean you need to explain too.” 

“How exactly did we end up with two? I thought that was controlled?” Sam pulled Gabriel’s hand around his waist. 

Gabriel chuckled. “I might’ve in my excitement that you said yes, went a little overboard.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Figures.” 

“Papa? Daddy?” A little voice called. A timid knock happened at the door. 

Gabriel snapped and both were in pajama pants. “Come in Evie.” 

Their little girl entered the room with her brown hair in pigtails tied off with pink ribbon. Her big golden brown eyes were cautious. 

“Are you okay? Papa has been more growly lately and it’s scaring me.” Evie twisted her fingers in her pink dress. 

Sam melted. “Come up here baby. We need to talk about a few things.” 

Evie climbed up into their bed and snuggled between them. 

Gabriel couldn’t help it. A soft purr escaped his lips. 

“Evie? How would you feel about two little sisters or two little brothers?” Sam asked gently. 

Evie scrunched her face up and said. “I don’t know. Kaycie would be so jealous. She only has one baby. But I only wanted one.” 

“You are going to be a big sister.” Sam reminded her. 

Evie brightened. “Like Uncle Michael?” 

“Yes. Just like him.” Sam nodded. 

Evie frowned. 

“Papa has been a little weird lately huh?” Sam soothed. 

“Yeah.” Evie nodded. “Uncle Cas said it wasn’t normal.” 

Sam decided to let the fact that Evie was apparently eavesdropping go for the moment. “Papa needs our help. Do you want to help him?” 

Evie looked offended. “Of course I want to help. It’s Papa.” Evie went quiet for a moment. “What does he need?” 

“This.” Gabriel rumbled. “You and Sam, close to me and us spending time together.” 

Evie smiled. “I can do that.” 

Gabriel purred happily and made a chirping noise. 

Evie laid down between them and cooed back. A soft rumbling purr came from their daughter. It was tiny and like a kitten almost. 

Gabriel slung his arms over Evie and laced his fingers with Sam. His wings draped over the three of them. He was glad they got it all worked out. 

Sam and Gabriel met each others eyes. 

“I love you.” Sam mouthed. 

Gabriel had never been so happy.


	9. Zoo and Twins

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie 4 years old. Kaycie 6 years old.   
Casima 2 months old  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evie was eating lunch when her Daddy cried out. Papa appeared out of nowhere. He froze then ushered Daddy away with his wings. 

As soon as they were gone, Evie was left alone. Evie was just about to reach the ice cream when Jack came in and spotted her. 

“Evie. No. What would your Dad think?” Jack scolded. 

Evie sighed and climbed down. “He wouldn’t like it.” 

Uncle Dean came in the room followed by Uncle Cas carrying Casima. 

“Get your coat Evie.” Uncle Dean told her. “Uncle Cas is going to take us to the zoo.” 

Evie leapt to her feet. “Okay.” Evie ran down the hall to her room. She snatched her fuzzy pink coat and grabbed Miss Kitty. Evie ran back and saw Kaycie with her fuzzy blue jacket on. She was standing next to her Dad. 

“Okay. Everybody hold hands.” Evie grabbed Uncle Cas and Uncle Dean’s hands. Evie saw Kaycie grab Jack and Uncle Dean’s hands. 

Evie blinked and they were standing behind a building. Evie pulled at Uncle Dean’s hand. She let go of Uncle Cas’ and tried to run out to see the animals. 

“Come on! Come on! Come on! I wanna see the polar bears! Miss Kitty wants to see the tigers.” Evie lifted her eyes to Uncle Dean’s. “Please?” 

Jack had Kaycie’s hand. Uncle Cas was carrying Casima. Uncle Dean scooped up Evie. 

They toured the zoo. Uncle Dean got the fright of his life when the animals came up the the kids. 

“They are half angel Dean. They can sense that. They won’t harm them.” Uncle Cas assured Uncle Dean. 

Evie clutched Miss Kitty tightly and stared at all the animals. Evie shared a look of awe with Kaycie. Casima cooed at the birds. Kaycie loved the wolves. 

Evie gave a lot of facts about polar bears and a zookeeper overheard. 

“Where did you hear so much about polar bears?” A woman wearing a uniform bent down to Evie’s level. 

“My Daddy.” Evie told her eagerly. “We watched a documentary.” 

“What a smart little girl.” The woman praised. 

Evie frowned. “I’m not little.” 

The woman chuckled. “Would you like to watch me feed them?” 

“Yes.” Evie looked at Uncle Dean. “Please Uncle Dean. Can we watch the polar bears eating?” 

Uncle Dean looked over at Jack and Uncle Cas. 

“Sure.” Uncle Dean told her. 

Evie had her nose pressed to the glass as the polar bears ate the fish that the zookeepers fed them. 

After the polar bears, the small family made their way to the gift shop. 

“I want to find some toys for my new sisters.” Evie declared. She scurried over to the display and thought carefully. 

The new babies scents were stronger. One smelled like oranges and spice. The other smelled like roses and vanilla. 

Evie carefully searched through the pile. She settled on a monkey for the oranges and spice baby. A panda bear was chosen for the roses and vanilla baby. 

She brought her selection over to Uncle Dean. “Here.” Evie handed the toys over for him to pay for them. 

“You want these two?” Uncle Dean checked. “Nothing for you?” 

Evie nodded. “I have Miss Kitty and Ellie. I don’t need anymore toys.” 

“Are you sure she’s Gabriel’s kid?” Uncle Dean muttered. 

Uncle Cas slapped Uncle Dean’s arm. “I’m positive. Don’t be rude.” 

Kaycie came back carrying a stuffed wolf. She shyly shoved it into Uncle Dean’s arms. “Here.” She cast a look around for Jack but didn’t spot him. 

Kaycie looked at Evie. “If Jack asks, it’s yours.” 

Evie nodded. “Okay.” 

Uncle Dean frowned but paid for the toys. 

Uncle Cas lit up. “We can go back now. Gabriel said they are all okay and he wants Evie.” 

They made their way out of the shop, Evie clutching all three toys tightly. 

Uncle Cas flew them back and Evie ran to look for her parents. She followed their smells to the room with the machines. 

“Daddy! Papa! I went to the zoo!” Evie ran into the room and stopped in the middle. 

Papa was holding a blue bundle and Daddy was holding a pink bundle. 

“Evie. Come and meet your new brother and sister.” Papa sat down in a chair. 

Evie came closer and looked at her new brother. This was the oranges and spice baby. He had Papa’s blonde hair and blue green eyes. Evie held out the monkey without saying a word. 

“Is this for him?” Papa asked. 

Evie nodded. She set the monkey next to Papa on the chair. Evie looked over at Daddy. She moved closer and peeked at her new sister. She had dark blonde hair and blue green eyes too. Evie tilted her head. 

“What’s wrong Evie?” Daddy asked. 

“They don’t have my eyes.They don’t have my hair either.” Evie said. “Oh. This is for her.” Evie held out the panda. 

“That’s because they are different. They are their own person.” Daddy told her. 

Evie just blinked and shrugged. “Okay. What do I call them?” 

“Your brother’s name is Alexander Henry Winchester. Your sister is Abigail Deanna Winchester.” Papa whispered, rocking the boy. 

“Alex and Abi.” Evie pointed at each baby. 

Daddy and Papa laughed for some reason. 

“Yeah bug. Alex and Abi.” Daddy yawned. 

“Let’s let Daddy sleep.” Papa tried to usher her from the room. 

“Gabriel.” Daddy called. “I want to be in our nest with our babies. All of them.” 

Papa beamed. “Okay.” Papa led the way from the room, holding Alex in one arm and Evie’s hand in the other. Daddy winced but followed with Abi. 

Soon they reach Daddy and Papa’s room. Evie climbed on the bed. Papa was behind her. Alex and Abi were next to her and Daddy was on the end. Evie copied her Papa and was laying on her side propped up with her elbow. 

Evie stared at Alex and Abi. “They’re so tiny Papa. Are you sure they can play with me?” She whispered. 

“Give them a few months.” Papa was purring again. Papa began singing and Daddy hummed along. Evie laid down on her back, careful of Alex next to her. Evie’s eyes slipped closed. She had a big day at the zoo and she got to meet her little brother and sister. 

The scents of family surrounded her and Evie found it impossible to keep her eyes open. “Love you Papa. Love you Daddy. Love you Alex. Love you Abi.” Evie muttered. 

Evie felt Papa’s lips kiss her head. “I love you too Evie.” 

“I love you Evie.” Daddy whispered. Daddy leaned over and kissed her head too. 

Evie closed her eyes and dreamed of the future.


	10. Singing In The Night

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie 5 years. Kaycie 6 years  
Casima 6 months.   
Abi/Alex 4 months  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Evie clamped her hands over her ears. Alex and Abi wouldn’t stop crying. It hurt her ears. It wouldn’t let her sleep. 

Daddy and Papa were in and out of the babies’ room all night. 

Evie whined in frustration. Evie finally gave up on sleep. The twins were quiet for now and Evie had heard Daddy and Papa leave the room. 

Evie made her way into her little sister and brother’s room. 

“Alex. Abi.” She cooed. “What’s wrong?” Evie grabbed a chair and dragged it to the side of the crib. She stood up on it and leaned over the crib. 

The babies eyes were open and staring back. 

“Don’t cry. I got you. Nothing will hurt you when I’m around.” Evie lit on an idea. She hummed the beginning of the song Papa used to sing to her. Evie sang the song, forgetting a few words here and there. 

“Uncle Michael used to sing this to Papa. Papa sings it to me. I thought I’d sing it to you. It always helps me fall asleep.” Evie told the babies. Evie sang the song again. 

Alex and Abi fussed for a bit longer then they both closed their eyes. Evie sang it through again as she got down from the chair. She hummed the last few notes and closed the door. The babies started fussing again. 

Evie ran back to her room and grabbed her blanket and Miss Kitty off her bed. She snagged her pillow and dragged them back to Alex and Abi’s room. Evie hummed the song as she laid out her pillow and blanket. 

Evie laid down and sung the song a few times. After a while Evie began to yawn. Evie closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

**!**!**!**

Evie woke up to soft murmurs. 

“Now we know why they didn’t fuss anymore last night.” Daddy whispered. 

“She’s such a good big sister. Michael would be so proud.” Papa spoke. His tone sounded weird. 

Evie heard a smacking sound. 

“If Evie wants to look at Michael as a good older sibling let her.” Daddy spoke harshly. 

“But Sam. It’s Michael. Of all my siblings she looks at Michael.” Papa complained. 

“I’m just glad it isn’t Lucifer.” Daddy shuddered. 

Evie opened her eyes to see them standing in the doorway. Evie sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Hi Daddy. Hi Papa.” Evie whispered. Evie stood up holding Miss Kitty with one hand and dragging her blanket behind her with the other. 

“Hi Sweetie. Did you sleep here all night?” Daddy leaned down and lifted her into his arms. 

Evie laid her head on his shoulder. “Yeah. Feels like it.” Evie wanted to stick her thumb in her mouth but she wasn’t a baby. She was a big girl and a big sister. 

“You did a good job.” Papa ruffled her hair. “What do you want for breakfast? You and I can make it together while Daddy gets Alex and Abi ready today.” 

Evie scrunched her face up. “Chocolate waffles with raspberries and whipped cream?” 

Papa laughed. “That’s my girl.” Papa took her from Daddy’s arms. “Come on. Let’s go make our waffles.”


	11. Wings Part One

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie 6 years. Kaycie 7 years  
Casima 1 year  
Alex/Abi 10 months  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It started as an itch on her back. Two itches right down her shoulder blades. Nothing she did would relieve it. Then two went into four and Evie couldn’t stand it. 

Evie growled as she scratched her back against the wall corner. 

“Evie?” Daddy came around the corner. “What are you doing?” 

“My back itches. It won’t stop.” Evie whined. 

“Let me see.” Daddy lifted up the back of her shirt and gasped. “Evie? What did you do?” 

“Nothing.” Evie pouted. “I was just scratching. What wrong with me?” 

“You have four cuts on your back.” Daddy sighed. “Come on. Let’s let Uncle Dean look at it. The angels just had to go to heaven for a meeting.” 

Daddy walked with Evie down the hall to the room with the machines. “Dean!” Daddy called. He poked his head in the living room. 

“Shhh!” Uncle Dean hushed. “Come look.” 

Daddy and Evie walked over to see Alex and Abi sleeping. Alex was curled around Abi like he was protecting her. 

“I just got them to sleep. What’s up?” Uncle Dean looked over at them. 

“Evie has four cuts on her back. She says they are itching.” Daddy told him. 

Uncle Dean frowned. “Let me see?” 

Evie sighed as her shirt was lifted and her back was showed off. Evie squirmed as the itching flared up again. 

Uncle Dean gasped. “Let me get Kaycie. She can watch the twins.” 

Uncle Dean stood up and walked away. 

Kaycie came back with Uncle Dean. “What’s wrong?” Kaycie nudged Evie. 

“My back itches.” Evie wiggled in place. Evie gasped as the itching became pain. The back of her shirt felt wet. “Daddy!” Evie called. “It hurts!” 

Daddy and Uncle Dean rushed over. 

“Dean. That’s blood.” Daddy sounded panicked. 

“Calm down Sam.” Uncle Dean snapped. “Let me see your back sweetie?” 

Evie whined at the pain and lifted her shirt. She gasped at the pain. 

Uncle Dean stared a long time. “Sam? You better call Gabriel. It looks like her wings are growing in.” 

“Wings?” Daddy nodded. “Okay.” Daddy closed his eyes and prayed. 

Papa appeared with Uncle Michael and Uncle Cas. 

Evie whimpered. “It hurts Papa.” 

Papa scooped her up careful of her back. He was grinning. “You’re going to have wings Evie! Won’t that be fun.” 

“No!” Evie snapped. “I’m in pain! It’s not fun.” Evie didn’t know it but she copied her Daddy’s bitch face down to the same eyebrow placement. 

Dean laughed. “Good luck when she hits the teens.” 

“Shut it Dean.” Daddy snapped. “What can we do?” 

“If we take her to Heaven the process will work much smoother.” Uncle Michael spoke up. 

Evie perked up. “Can I see the garden?” 

“Sure Evie.” Uncle Michael held out his arms. 

Evie reached and went into them. Evie laid her head on his shoulder. She whimpered as another wave of pain it. 

“Close your eyes.” Uncle Michael told her. 

Evie shut her eyes and when she opened them she was standing in an office. It was clean and everything had its place. 

“Where are we?” Evie asked. 

“My office.” Uncle Michael swayed back and forth. Evie felt her eyes drooping. “That’s it Evie. Go to sleep. You need all the sleep you can get.” 

Evie fell asleep and woke up hours later to unbearable pain.


	12. Wings Part Two

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie 6 years. Kaycie 7 years  
Casima 1 year  
Alex/Abi 10 months  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Papa!” Evie screamed. “I want my Papa!” Evie cried as her four wings were pushing out of her back one by one. 

The soothing scent of peppermint saltwater taffy hit her nose. 

“Papa.” Evie cried. Tears streamed down her face. Evie felt herself moving. Swaying side to side as her Papa’s voice sung to her. 

“You call this smooth.” Her Papa snarled at someone. “My baby girl is hurting! I don’t care! Get out!” 

Papa snapped his fingers and a soothing coolness hit her back. Evie whimpered. “Hurts Papa.” 

“I know Baby Girl. I know.” Her Papa’s voice sounded watery. 

Evie looked up to see his eyes full of tears. She grew determined to keep in her pain. She didn’t want her Papa to hurt. 

**!**!**!**

“Evie. You have to let it out.” Papa pleaded. 

Evie shook her head. She bit her lip hard and screamed in her mind. This freaking hurt! Evie bit her lip so hard she tasted blood. The wave of pain tapered off to bearable. 

Evie sucked in gulps of air. Blood coated her lips. 

“Evie. You hurt yourself.” Papa’s voice still sounded hurt. 

Evie held back tears. She was trying to help him! 

“Go away!” Evie ordered. She couldn’t do this with him there. 

“Evie.” Papa gasped. 

“Go! I want Uncle Michael.” Evie tried not to cry. 

Her Papa was hurt but Evie didn’t care that much. This hurt was small compared to his tears when she screamed. 

The smell of peppermint saltwater taffy faded and the scent of old paper, thunderstorms and lightning came close. 

“Evie?” Uncle Michael placed an ice pack on her back. 

Evie hummed deliriously. 

“Why won’t you let it out?” Uncle Michael asked. 

“Because he cries.” Evie told him. “I don’t like seeing him cry. Everytime I scream I can feel him in pain.” 

Uncle Michael paused. “What do you mean you can feel him?” 

Evie clumsily moved her hand from underneath her and placed it on Uncle Michael’s heart. “Right here. It feels like an echo of what he’s feeling but it’s there.” 

Uncle Michael hummed thoughtfully. 

Evie tensed up as another wave hit her. Evie tried to bite her lip again but Uncle Michael placed some feathers in her mouth. 

“Bite that. It will help.” Uncle Michael told her. 

Evie squeezed her eyes shut and clamped her teeth down on Uncle Michael’s wing. Her nails dug into her palms. Tears leaked from her eyes. 

The wave passed and Uncle Michael began talking. He told her stories of her Papa and Uncle Lucifer. He told her stories about how the earth came to be. He told her stories of the garden and how it was his favorite place to take a walk and quiet his mind. 

Through it all Evie didn’t cry out again. Until the first wing pushed out fully. 

**!**!**!**

Evie screamed as the first wing pushed out followed quickly by the other three. 

“Let me in there!” She heard her Papa yelling. “It’s my daughter! Out of my way Lucifer!” 

Evie whimpered and shook her head. “Don’t let him in.” She pleaded. 

Uncle Michael looked concerned. “Okay Evie. I won’t let him in.” 

Evie shut her eyes tightly as she felt her Papa’s heartbreak. 

“What do you mean she doesn’t want me? I’m her dad.” Her Papa’s voice sounded wrecked. 

Evie stifled a sob. Uncle Michael came back in the room. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

Evie shook her head. “No. Can you tell me another story?” 

“Sure. What do you want to hear about?” Uncle Michael sat down and made himself comfortable at her bedside. 

“Noah’s Ark?” Evie tilted her chin to see her uncle. 

Uncle Michael nodded and began the story. 

**!**!**!**

Finally it was over. The pain faded away to itchiness then her feathers started growing in. Evie still didn't want to see her Papa. Not after the pain she put him through. 

Evie was moved to another room with another fledgling going through the same thing. 

His name was Zephron. He was a seraph. He had two beautiful blue wings. They looked like the morning sky on a cloudless day. 

Evie didn’t tell him who she was or who her Papa was. If he knew he would be different and Evie didn’t want that. 

Zephron called her Evelyn. Evie liked that. It was a nice change. It made her feel grown up. 

After Uncle Michael visited her for the third time asking why she didn’t want to see her Papa, Zephron finally asked her why too. 

His parents had visited a lot. No parent had seen Evie. 

“I’m special.” Evie muttered closing her wings and arms around her. “My Daddy is human. He can’t be here.” 

Zephron looked at her in amazement. “Are you one of those Winchester nephilims?” 

Evie shrunk back. “No.” Evie told him. 

A healer walked in right then and the conversation dropped. 

After a few days Zephron got to go home. “Goodbye Evelyn.” Zephron waved as his new blue wings fluttered behind him. 

“Goodbye Zephron.” Evie muttered blushing furiously. 

Zephron’s father made a teasing comment and Evie and Zephron blushed. 

“Stop Dad.” Zephron told him. 

Zephron’s mother looked between the two. She noticed Evie’s four wings and was about to speak but Evie frantically shook her head. 

Zephron’s mother bit her lip and nodded in Evie’s direction. “Goodbye Evelyn.” 

The small family left. 

A few hours later there was a commotion in the hall. “You can’t be here.” A healer was saying frantically. “I’ll have to call Raphael.” 

“You do that sweetheart.” Uncle Dean’s voice snapped. 

Uncle Dean poked his head in the room a minute later. 

“You shouldn’t be here.” Evie told him. 

“Aw! Don’t want to see your favorite Uncle, Evie? I’m hurt.” Uncle Dean smiled playfully. 

Evie grinned. “What are you doing here Uncle Dean?” 

Uncle Dean became serious. “There’s something I want to show you. Got a TV in here?” 

Evie nodded. “Right over there.” She pointed at the cupboard in the corner.


	13. Wings Part Three

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie 6 years. Kaycie 7 years  
Casima 1 year  
Alex/Abi 10 months  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Uncle Dean plugged in a small device into the system. 

A picture flickered to life on the screen. Her Papa was lifeless on the bed. 

Evie gasped. The picture moved and words came through. 

************************  
Movie  
************************

“Gabriel.” Sam called. “You need to get up.” 

“She doesn’t want me there. The biggest development milestone she will hit and she doesn’t want me there. She wants Michael.” Gabriel’s voice was listless. 

“Gabriel. Alex, Abi and Evie need you.” Sam told him. Sam sat on the side of the bed. 

Gabriel rolled over and faced away from him. “No they don’t. They have Michael. They have Cas. They even have Dean. Who needs me?” 

“Gabriel.” Sam sighed. He stood up and left when Alex and Abi started screaming. 

“Go away, Dean.” Gabriel threw a pillow and the picture cut out. 

Another scene started up. 

“What do you mean she doesn’t want me in there?” Gabriel’s face was tear streaked. “She’s my daughter.” 

“I’m sorry brother.” Michael moved back into the room and shut the door in Gabriel’s face. 

Gabriel’s wings were a dull gold and they dragged on the ground. He turned and saw the camera pointed at him. He just stared into the camera with dull brown eyes. Tears were leaking down his face and his eyes were red rimmed. 

“Go away Lucifer.” Gabriel flew off, his wings humming mournfully behind him. 

******************  
End of Movie  
******************

Evie sobbed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt him.” 

“Then why did you send him away?” Uncle Dean asked patiently. 

“Be-” Evie hiccupped. “Because he was hurting. Everytime I screamed he would cry. I-I couldn’t bear it. The pain from my wings and the pain of listening to him cry. It hurt! I sent him away so he would be better. He wouldn’t have to see me in pain.” 

“Evie? He’s your dad. He’s gonna want to be there with you whether or not you’re in pain. Until you have kids of your own I don’t think you can fully grasp it.” Uncle Dean paused. “My mother died when I was four years old. Sam was six months. Younger than Alex and Abi. I got taken to the past and I tried my hardest to not let her get into the situation that would kill her.” 

Uncle Dean sat on her bed. “She didn’t listen. Sam was in danger and she just walked right to her death.” 

Evie lifted her eyes. 

“I didn’t understand until I had Kaycie. I would do anything for her. I would go to hell for her one hundred times over.” Uncle Dean turned sad. “I’ve been there before but I would go again to keep Kaycie and Casima safe.” Uncle Dean turned to Evie. “Your father just wanted to be there for you. No matter his pain you are more important to him. Let me ask you something. Was your pain better when your dad was there or Uncle Michael?” 

Evie’s sobs trailed off. “Papa.” Evie told him. “Uncle Michael tried his best, but I felt soothed with Papa there.” 

“There you go.” Uncle Dean started fading. 

“What’s happening?” Evie demanded. 

“You’re dreaming, sweetie. I had Uncle Cas project me here.” Uncle Dean began fading in and out. “Goodbye Evie. See you when you come home.” 

Evie snapped awake. Uncle Michael was sitting at her bedside. 

“You knew what he was doing.” Evie stated. 

Uncle Michael nodded. “Yes. Are you ready to see your father?”

Evie nodded. “Send him in.” 

Uncle Michael waved his hand and the door flew open. Papa came in slowly like Evie was going to toss him out again. That hurt Evie. 

“Papa. I'm sorry!” Evie cried. “You were crying and I didn't want you to be hurt! I sent you away because I thought you would be better.” Evie had tears running down her face. 

The scent of peppermint saltwater taffy came closer and arms wrapped around her. Evie sobbed into her Papa's arms. “I'm so sorry.” 

“Hush.” Her Papa soothed. “I'm here. I'm okay.” 

After a few minutes, they both pulled back. “Let's see those super cool wings.” Her Papa declared. 

Evie moved the wings forward and showed him her new feathers. Her Papa leaned closer to look and laughed with happiness. “Ha! Lucifer owes me a new stamp. Ha! Gold feathers Baby.” 

“Really?” Evie tried to pull her wing around but they wouldn’t cooperate. The feathers she did have were puffed up and her wings were flapping slowly. 

Papa chuckled. “Happy fledgling, happy wings.” 

Evie pouted. “I’m not a fledgling. Alex and Abi are fledglings. I’m a big girl.” 

Papa softened. “Evie? You’ll always be my fledgling.” 

“Okay Papa.” Evie’s wings reached for him. 

Her Papa let his wings reach back and soon Evie was being cuddled by her Papa with their wings wrapped around each other. Her Papa’s were over hers and Evie’s wings were tucked safely under his. Evie fell asleep to her Papa’s humming.


	14. Training

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie 6 years. Kaycie 7 years  
Casima 1 year  
Alex/Abi 10 months  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evie got let out of the hospital a day after Zephron. 

“Where are we going?” Evie swung her hand that was laced with her Papa’s. 

“To training.” Papa looked down at her and smiled. “All new angels who get their wings go there.” 

Evie stopped in her tracks. “Uh . . . will Zephron be there?” 

Papa frowned. “Who’s Zephron?” 

“My roommate.” Evie blushed. “He has these beautiful blue wings. Like a morning sky on a cloudless day.” 

Papa frowned. “You are only six young lady.” 

Evie went beet red. “I know, Papa.” Evie yelped. 

They began walking again. Evie made it to the training area and gasped at all the kids. She hid behind her Papa’s legs. 

Papa began talking to the teacher who seemed to be sucking up to him. 

Evie looked at the other kids and gulped at how they were all pointing and whispering about her. 

“You lied Evelyn.” A voice came from behind her. 

Zephron stared at her with a cold look on his face. 

Evie looked down. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want this to happen.” Evie waved her hand at the other kids. 

“I thought we were friends. If you really think I’m like all those other suck ups then we can’t be friends.” Zephron turned to walk away and Evie panicked. 

She flapped her wings and flew in front of him. “I’m sorry. I don’t think that.” Evie pleaded. “Please be my friend. I don’t like the looks of the others.” 

Zephron looked taken by surprise. “Did you just fly?” 

Evie looked down. “Yeah.” 

Evie heard her Papa whoop, and she blushed. 

“Go Evie!” He yelled. 

“Excuse me one moment.” Evie turned on her heel and stomped over to her Papa. “Go away!” Evie snapped to the horror of the teacher. 

“It’s fine Nanael.” Papa held up his hand. He squatted down so he was at her level. 

“You’re embarrassing me, go away.” Evie demanded. 

Papa laughed loudly. “Okay Eviebug.” 

Papa flapped his big wings and swooped over the field once before flying away. 

Evie was suddenly surrounded by kids. 

“Are you his daughter?” 

“She can’t be she only has two sets of wings.” Another said. “My mother said all archangels have three sets.” 

“So cool. Hey, do you wanna come over?” 

Evie searched desperately for Zephron. 

“Okay. Back off.” Zephron came up behind her pushing kids out of the way. “She won’t be coming over to your family’s nest Elyon because she will be over at mine.” Zephron spit. He looked nervously at Evie when he said that. 

Evie smiled gratefully and nodded. “Yeah. I’ll be at Zephron’s nest.” 

The whole class was silent. “Okay kids.” The teacher, Nanael, Evie remembered, spoke up. “Let’s back off Evie here and get back to our exercises.” 

Evie sent her a look. “My name is Evelyn, Miss Nanael.” 

Evie lined up next to Zephron and copied his movements. Nanael kept hovering over Evie and offering for her to teach her after hours for extra help. 

All the other kids had only two wings so Evie copied the movements with both sets of hers. After saying that she didn’t need extra help for the fifth time class was finally over. 

Evie stretched her sore wings and made her way with Zephron over to her Papa. 

“Excuse me, Sir?” Zephron asked politely. 

Papa turned around. “Yes? Zephron right?” 

Zephron’s wings fluttered softly but otherwise remained still. “Can Evelyn come over to my family’s nest tonight? I kind of told the other kids when they wanted her to come over that she would be over at mine. I don’t like lying.” 

Papa looked over at Evie. “Where are your parents?” He turned back to Zephron after asking the question. 

“Over there.” Zephron pointed to his parents. 

Papa began to make his way over to them, Evie followed slowly. 

“Hi. I’m Gabriel, Evie’s Dad. You are Zephron’s parents?” Papa held out his hand. 

Zephron’s Dad took Papa’s hand. “Yeah. I’m Rampel, this is my mate Kristiel.” 

“Zephron asked if Evie could come over tonight. I told him I had to talk to you about it.” Papa told them. 

Kristiel gave a look at Evie. 

Evie knew what she did wrong. “Mrs. Kristiel?” Evie stepped forward. “I owe you and your mate an apology. I lied to Zephron and in turn you. I’m sorry. Please forgive me?” Evie copied the wing movements that her Papa unconsciously did when apologizing to their family. 

“Why did you lie Evelyn?” Rampel asked, concerned. 

“I thought Zephron would treat me like the other kids did today. Like I’m somebody because my Papa is an archangel. I was wrong and I already apologized to Zephron.” Evie kicked the dust with her foot. “I really want to be friends with him.” 

Evie stepped back next to Zephron as Papa and his parents talked. 

“Evie. Come on. Uncle Michael is waiting.” Papa broke into Evie’s thoughts. 

“But?” Evie looked back and forth between the adults. 

Papa laughed. “They need to set their nest in order. They said you can come by later. I know where it is. Right now Uncle Michael wishes to see you.” 

Evie nodded. “By Zephron. See you later.” 

“Goodbye Evelyn.” Zephron headed off with his parents. Evie watched as his mother fussed and his father laughed. 

“You were wrong.” Evie told her Papa, absently. “Mama’s are not boring. They just fuss more than you and Dad.” 

“Were the kids really that bad?” Papa asked with a wince. 

Evie shrugged. “We will see tomorrow.” 

Evie walked over to her Uncle Michael's office with her Papa. 

“Why does Uncle Michael want to see me?” Evie asked. 

“He has a present for you. Something to do with your new winged status.” Papa held her hand and they swung them back and forth. 

Evie lit up. She knew what it was. It was a bet they had made between them. Evie smirked and hurried to her favorite uncle’s office.


	15. Zephron's Nest

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie 6 years old. Kaycie 7 years old  
Casima 1 year old  
Alex/Abi 10 months  
Zephron 10 years old  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Evie scurried into Uncle Michael's office. She leaned over his desk as he was writing. 

“Hand it over.” Evie held out her little palm and wiggled her fingers. 

Uncle Michael sighed and pulled out a twenty dollar bill from his pocket. “I think this closes that up.” 

“Nah huh.” Evie shook her head. “You owe me a game of candy land when we get home. And,” Evie smirked. “You have to wear the boa.” 

Uncle Michael looked at her. “You are devious but we had a bet and I lost. Next week I will be there. Make sure your uncles and dad doesn't see this.” 

Evie just grinned impishly and pocketed the money. “Come on Papa. My business is done here. I want to see Zephron.” 

Evie followed her laughing Papa out of the room. “What did you bet on that you got that much out of him?” 

Evie shrugged. “He thought I wouldn't get wings and if I did they wouldn't match yours. I just took advantage. Now come on. I want to see Zephron.” 

“Atta girl Evie.” Her Papa praised. “I have to fly you to their nest. I know where it is.” 

Papa stood still and held out his hand. Evie took his hand and suddenly she was up on his back between his wings as they flapped and they soared over the fields of heaven. 

Evie made careful notes on how to get to Zephron’s nest. They landed on a porch in a tree. 

Evie blinked. “They live in a treehouse?” 

“Call it a nest Sweetie.” Papa told her. “Angels are kinda picky about what they call their homes.” Papa knocked lightly on the door. 

Rampel opened the door after a few minutes. “Gabriel. Evelyn. Come in.” 

Evie stepped inside and was immediately hit by the scents in the room. It smelled a little like Zephron but mostly it smelled of Kristiel and Rampel. 

Evie politely stood while the adults talked. Evie looked around for Zephron. 

The whole nest was an open one. There was a comfy couch in the corner and a large circle was on the floor. The circle was made out of feathers and comfy blankets. The feathers were weaved around the edge of the circle to make a ring around it. 

“That’s beautiful.” Evie breathed looking at it. 

Zephron’s parents heard her and looked pleased. “Thank you Evelyn.” Kristiel told her. 

“Please call me Evie.” Evie spoke shyly. 

Zephron came around a corner from a little nook she didn’t notice before. “Come on Evelyn. I want to show you my room.” 

“Keep the door open.” Rampel teased. 

Evie frowned. “Why would we close it?” 

The adults laughed. Evie and Zephron shared confused looks. 

“Oh. Did I tell you the time Evie made her first nest?” Papa began. 

Evie ducked her head. “Okay. I’m gone.” Evie pulled Zephron by the hand towards his little nook. 

Zephron frowned. “What caused you to build a nest? How old were you?” 

Evie stood in the middle of his space and looked around. “I was one human year old. Dad and Papa had left while I was sleeping and I woke to Uncle Michael and Uncle Lucifer standing over me. Dad was trying to get me to eat vegetables and I yelled and shoved them off the table. Uncle Michael got a little upset with me and I ran off.” Evie turned her golden gaze on Zephron. “I couldn’t find my parents so I built a nest out of their shirts in their closet.” 

Zephron raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment on the fact that Evie had two dads. “Do you want to see my special space?” Zephron opened his window and climbed out to a branch. 

Evie followed carefully. Zephron climbed until he was sitting on the roof of the nest. Evie sat next to him. 

“What’s earth like?” Zephron asked out of nowhere. 

Evie looked startled at him. “The grass is green in the summer. In the fall the leaves change colors and fall from the trees. Red, orange, yellow and brown. The grass dies in gray clumps. Then winter comes. There’s snow which is frozen rain. It’s super cold. I don’t like to play in it much. I like sitting inside with my Dad and drinking hot apple cider. We read books and talk.” Evie stared out at the green fields. “Then spring comes. Everything starts to warm up. The snow melts and flowers poke their heads out of the soil. My new baby sister smells like roses and vanilla. My new brother smells like oranges and spices.” 

“You smell sweet but with a hint of spice.” Zephron commented. “I can’t place it.” 

Evie put her hands in her pockets. The twenty dollar bill that Uncle Michael gave her fell out. Zephron picked it up. 

“What’s this?” He held it between two fingers. 

“That’s money.” Evie reached for it and plucked it from his hand. “Uncle Michael gave it to me.” 

“What’s money?” Zephron tilted his head at her. 

“Food and clothes and lots of stuff cost money on earth. You basically can’t live on earth without money.” Evie folded the bill and placed it back in her pocket. 

Zephron wrinkled his nose. “Earth is weird. What is your Dad like?” 

“Dad is huge. Like taller than your dad. Papa is a whole head shorter than him. Dad is the person I go to when I need quiet time. When I need to clear my mind I sit and talk with him. We read together and sometimes we will watch a documentary.” Evie gestured with her hands as she spoke. “Dad is quiet. He’s my safe place.” 

Zephron didn’t know why but a ugly feeling he had no name for was curling in his stomach. “What is your sister and brother like?” 

Evie shrugged. “They are babies. Not even one earth year old. Alex likes to play with his monkey I got him. He chews on the monkey’s ear.” 

Zephron looked startled. “You gave a baby a monkey?” 

Evie looked over at him and burst into laughter. “No silly. It’s a toy. Made from cloth and cotton. Nobody on earth gives a baby a monkey unless they have a lot of money. And I mean a lot. Like buckets just laying around full of money.”

Zephron smiled at Evie's laugh. 

Evie felt happy she could make him smile. 

Evie and Zephron sat out there talking until the night sky in heaven began to rotate.

“Wow.” Evie breathed. 

“It’s nothing special.” Zephron shrugged. “I’m sure earth has it too.” 

Evie shook her head. “Earth has nothing on this. The humans have made it so the stars are barely visible. The only way I can see stars is if I ride out with Uncle Dean to the middle of nowhere. Even then, there are no purples and no greens in the night sky. There is only black sky with a white moon and silver stars dotted throughout it.”

Zephron looked troubled. “I don’t think I like earth.” 

Evie snapped her gaze over to him. “Don’t say that! Earth has some beautiful spots. There is this clearing in the woods where Papa takes us sometimes. There is a waterfall and in the spring, snowdrops bloom all along it.” 

“I will have to visit sometime.” Zephron cocked his head. “Our parents are calling for us.” 

Zephron began climbing down the tree and Evie followed. They entered through the window just as the knob turned and Papa stuck his head in the door. 

“Hey, Evie. We need to get going. We’re gonna sleep in my old nest tonight. You have one more lesson tomorrow then we have to go home.” Papa told her. “Your father is getting frustrated that we’re gone.” 

Evie counted in her head. “But it’s only been five days.” 

“Time moves faster on earth. It’s almost Alex and Abi’s birthday.” Papa held out his hand. 

Evie ignored it and moved out the door. “See you tomorrow Zephron. I will show you that place someday.” 

“Goodbye Evelyn.” Zephron called as Evie left the room. 

Evie stopped in the main room of the nest. “Thank you for having me Kristiel and Rampel.” 

Evie blushed at their coos and brightened when they said that she could come back anytime. 

Evie stepped outside with her Papa. 

“Ready to go Evie Girl?” Papa held out his hand. 

Evie’s wings flapped like she wanted to fly on her own. She looked down at the ground. She took her Papa’s hand and he lifted her on his back as he flew off. 

Evie let the soothing beats of his wings sooth her as she slipped into sleep. Evie dreamed of little kids running around her and calling her mama. When she woke in the morning, she couldn’t remember any of it.


	16. Jealousy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie 7 years old.   
Kaycie 8 years old.  
Casima 2 years old  
Alex/Abi 1 years old.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evie bit her lip and stared at Kaycie. Ever since Evie came back from heaven Kaycie had been mean to her. She wouldn’t watch any movies with her and when Evie asked to play, Kaycie curled her lip and brushed her off. It had been slowly getting worse and worse. 

It was Evie’s seventh birthday and Kaycie was being a jerk. 

Always on Evie’s birthday her dads woke her up and they had a breakfast with the whole family. Kaycie would give her a hug and say ‘good job you are one year older.’ or something like it. 

This morning, Evie was woken up by her dads. They ate breakfast and Kaycie hadn’t said one word to her. 

Evie saw her chance. Kaycie was all alone. She was playing by the kitchen. Evie made her way over to Kaycie. 

“Hi Kaycie.” Evie spoke to her. “Kaycie?” Evie asked when the blonde ignored her. 

“What?” Kaycie snapped. 

Evie’s lower lip trembled. “It’s my birthday.” 

“Congratulations. You’re one year older.” Kaycie spoke sarcastically. 

“What’s your problem?” Evie snapped. 

Kaycie stood up. “You are my problem! You have your wings! Go fly off little birdie! Fly to heaven with the other angels!” Kaycie marched away leaving Evie with tears streaming down her face. 

“Kaycie?” She whimpered. 

Everyone was getting closer to her and it was too much. Evie flapped her wings and flew away. Out of the bunker and to the little waterfall she visits with her Papa when her wings need cleaning. 

Evie fought back tears as the clouds filled with rain and the water pounded down on the earth. 

Evie shrank back as she spotted a scruffy guy appear out of nowhere. 

“Hey there.” He called. 

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.” Evie blinked as the rain let up.

The man’s eyes twinkled. “Call me your own little fairy godfather.” He laughed a little at some joke Evie didn’t get. 

The scruffy guy sat down next to her. “Why are you crying on such a beautiful day?” The man flicked his wrist and the clouds blew away leaving a sunny cool fall day behind. 

“Kaycie was being mean to me.” Evie whispered. 

“Why was Kaycie being mean?” The scruffy guy urged. 

Evie just shrugged. She didn’t want to tell him. 

“Well, Evie, since it is your birthday, what do you wish for?” The scruffy guy held out his hands. “Whatever you want it’s yours.” 

Evie scrunched her face up. “I’d wish for Kaycie to have her own wings.” Evie decided. She looked up to see the scruffy guy fading away.

“As you wish.” A soft smile was on his face. 

“Evie!” Evie heard her Papa screaming her name desperately. 

“Papa.” Evie called. “Here I am.” 

Peppermint saltwater taffy invaded her nose as she was pressed to a chest. “Don’t ever do that again. No one knew where you were.” 

Evie felt water drops hit her head. Evie felt bad. Now her Papa was crying. Evie turned in his grip and placed her arms around his waist. “I love you Papa. I’m sorry.” 

“Evie.” Papa sighed. “We better get back. Your dad is pulling his hair out. Are you okay to fly?” 

“Yeah.” Evie flapped her slightly darker than her Papa’s gold wings and flew behind him to the bunker. 

“Evelyn Joanna Winchester!” Her Dad yelled. “What were you thinking? You know you are supposed to let someone know where you are going to be.” 

Evie was wrapped up in old books, gun oil, and sandalwood scent. “I’m sorry Dad.” Evie wrapped her arms tightly around her Dad. “Love you.” Evie kissed his cheek when he let her go and she made her way over to her brother and sister. 

“Hey guys. What are you doing?” Evie got on the floor next to them. 

Alex was wearing a black shirt with baby jeans and little socks on his feet. Abi was wearing tights with a purple dress. 

Alex and Abi shared a look. “Get her!” Alex yelled before jumping on Evie and knocking her to the floor. 

Abi dove for her wings and held her down. 

Alex flopped on top of his sister. “Now you can’t leave us.” Alex grinned. “Daddy?” Alex made a face. “Hungry!” 

Alex climbed off of her, digging a little foot into her ribs. Abi climbed off her and stepped all over her wings as she moved after her brother. 

“Hungry. Hungry. Hungry.” She chanted. 

Uncle Lucifer leaned over her. “Not much fun being a big sister huh. You get stepped on and have a foot digging into your ribs.” 

Evie scowled. “I like it. I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” Evie stuck her tongue out at him. 

Evie got up from the floor as Kaycie made her way back into the room. Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas had their hands on her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry Evie.” Kaycie didn’t look at her. She moved her foot along the ground. 

Evie beamed. “Don’t be. My wish was for you to have wings.” 

The whole room went silent. 

“What wish Evie?” Uncle Dean got down to her level. 

“Before Papa came and got me this guy appeared out of nowhere. He said since today was my birthday I could have anything I wanted. He said my wish was his command. I told him I wanted Kaycie to have wings like me.” Evie told them brightly. 

“Evie.” Uncle Dean looked worried. “Did this man want anything in return? Did you kiss him?” 

Evie wrinkled her nose. “Ew. No.” 

“There is no deal I can sense.” Uncle Lucifer looked serious. He came closer and kneeled on the ground in front of her. “What did this man look like?” 

“He looked like Dad after he doesn’t shave for a bit. He was short for a guy and he made a joke I didn’t get.” Evie wrinkled her nose. “He said I could call him my fairy godfather.” 

All the archangels loosened up. 

“What? Did she make a deal?” Dad demanded. 

“No.” Papa answered. “It’s been so long I forgot the feeling. She met with God.” 

“God.” Dad said flatly. “The one guy who came back and set everything right and then left with the Darkness?” 

“Yeah.” Uncle Michael breathed. “Is that all Evie?” 

Evie nodded. “Yup.” Evie grinned brightly. “Kaycie will get wings. Now you won’t be mad at me.” 

Kaycie had tears welling in her eyes. “You gave away your birthday wish for me?” 

Evie soon had an armful of weeping Kaycie. “Thanks Evie.” Kaycie wiped her nose. “You’re the best.” 

Evie wiggled out of the hug. “I want cake!” She declared. Evie led the way to the kitchen with part of her family. 

Dean and Cas stayed back. Dean had tears in his eyes. He wiped them quickly away. “I’m getting a paternity test. There’s no way she’s Gabriel’s kid.” 

Cas rolled his eyes. “She is Dean.” 

“No. She’s too nice.” Dean told him. 

Cas turned wistful eyes on Casima. “I only wish Casima had that good of a friend. Evie could have anything she wanted. She could have asked for anything and she gave her wish away on our daughter so she would cheer up.” 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas. “She will. She’s our daughter. A total badass.” 

 

Cas smiled at their family. “We have a good family.” 

“We do.” Dean hummed. 

“Uncle Dean!” Evie came running in the room. “Dad said I can’t have cake unless you come in the kitchen. So come on.” Evie grabbed their hands and pulled. “I want cake.” 

“She’s his kid alright.” Dean whispered. 

“I told you so.” Cas muttered back.


	17. Molting

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie 8 years old.  
Kaycie 9 years old  
Casima 3 years old  
Alex/Abi 2 years old  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evie was so bored. 

Kaycie was up in heaven. Her wings started coming in two days ago. It took awhile for the process to begin something about a late bloomer. 

Alex and Abi were down for a nap. Casima was down as well. Papa was doing something somewhere Evie couldn’t go and Dad was cooking. 

Evie felt an itch in her bones. 

Evie moved restlessly from room to room. When she entered her room she grabbed her blanket from her bed and her pillow. When she entered the twins room Evie snagged a toy from each of them. One that wasn’t used that much but still had their scents on it. When she entered Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas’ room she snagged their pillows from their bed. 

Evie carried the items to her room and set them on the bed. She sniffed. Something was missing. Evie went out again. 

“Score.” Evie whispered. Evie snatched an old shirt Uncle Michael had left. Evie grabbed her parent’s pillows and made her way back to her room. Evie made a stop in Kaycie’s and Casima’s rooms for a few items. 

Evie looked around her room and found a good spot. It was in a corner by the heater. Perfect. Evie piled the pillows on the floor in a circle. She let the haze wash over her mind as she worked. 

Evie stepped back. Uncle Cas, Uncle Dean and her parents pillows were spread on the ground in a small pile. Her blanket, Kaycie’s blanket and Uncle Michael’s shirt was weaved together in a circle around the pile. Her feathers would be added later. Evie thought. 

Casima, Alex and Abi’s toys were placed in the nest to add comfort. Evie dragged her blanket off the bed and curled up happily under it. Evie fell asleep to the scents of her family. 

Evie woke up to people in her room. Evie snarled. Her nest! They weren’t supposed to be here! 

Evie jerked up and growled loudly. Dad jumped back but Evie didn’t register him as Dad. As she knew was there was an intruder in her nest. 

Evie flared her wings and growled louder. They better leave. 

The person left the room closing the door behind them. 

Evie settled in her nest and brought her wings to this plane. They itched. Evie grabbed them and feathers fell out into her palm. Evie let the haze take over again as she weaved them through the edges of the nest.

The itching lasted for a while. Evie would sleep sometimes but others she would dig and scratch at her wings until heaps of feathers were piled in the nest. Evie’s instincts screamed for her to save some. 

Evie plucked the nicest looking ones and set them outside the nest on the ground. The others went into the nest sides. 

A week later Evie began coming around. Her instincts faded back and Evie came to the forefront. Evie stumbled her way out of the nest. 

She made her way down the empty halls until she heard laughter from the kitchen. Evie leaned in the doorway. 

Alex and Abi were the first to spot her. 

“Evie!” They called and ran for her legs. 

Evie pretended to stumble back. “Oof.” 

The rest of her family lifted their heads. 

“Evie.” Her Papa was beaming. “Can I see it?” 

“I want to see it.” Alex hollered. 

“Alex. Inside voice please.” Dad told him gently. 

“Sorry.” He whispered loudly. “I want to see it.” 

“You’re first molt.” Papa gushed. “If only I was around to see the beginning of it.” 

Evie blushed. “It’s nothing special.” 

“It better be something special.” Uncle Dean warned playfully. “You stole my pillow. My memory foam pillow.” 

“Sorry.” Evie looked down. “It’s covered in feathers and probably smells like me but I can give it back.” 

“Evie.” Uncle Dean looked at her. “It’s fine. Cas and I bought a new pillow set. This one might be even more comfy. You can keep it.” 

“Well I want Miss Lamby back.” Casima crossed her arms and pouted. “I have been looking everywhere for her.” 

The twins said they wanted their toys back too. 

“Come on. Let's see this nest.” Papa clapped his hands and led the family over to Evie. “Is it okay if we see your nest?”

Evie nodded her head and led the way to her room. Evie scooped up the feathers to the side. 

“I uh. . . don't know what to do with these.” Evie mumbled. 

“Those you give to the special people in your life. They have a deep meaning. Mate, close family, kids, those type of people.” Papa explained. 

Everyone stared in awe at her nest. 

“Its beautiful Evie.” Uncle Cas told her. “One of the best I've seen.” 

Evie beamed. “It's better than Papa's old nest.” Evie wrinkled her nose. “I found old papers and a dirty old tunic in it. I don't wanna know goes on in there.” 

Papa swatted her head. “Enough. Or I'll make you sleep in it again.” 

Evie widened her eyes. “No Papa! Anything but that!” 

“Come here you stinker.” 

Evie yelped as her Papa chased her down the hall. 

“I'll show you a dirty old nest! Michael's nest is more dirty than mine.” Papa called. 

Evie laughed and came running back down the hall. “Nope! I bet his is clean as a whistle.” 

“Them's fightin’ words Evie.” Her Papa drawled. 

“I take your bet you're gonna regret cuz I'm the best there's ever been.” Evie sang as she ran past her Papa. 

Her Papa's jaw dropped. “Evie!” 

Evie's laughter echoed through the bunker.


	18. Growing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight menstrual talk. You can skip the whole chapter if you want.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie 10 years old  
Kaycie 12 years old  
Casima 5 years old  
Alex/Abi 4 years old  
Zephron 14 years old  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evie felt hot. Her skin itched worse than a molt. Evie was waiting for the bathroom when it happened. 

Kaycie made her way out but paused when she looked at Evie. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Evie growled. “I'm hot and I feel like I just peed myself. Why do you take so long in the bathroom?” 

Evie stepped in but Kaycie gasped and crowded in with her. 

“Excuse you.” Evie snapped. “Can't a girl go pee in peace?” 

Kaycie took a deep breath. “Evie? That's not pee.” 

Evie looked down and gasped when she saw blood. “What's happening Kaycie?” 

“I went through this last year and I will spare you the embarrassment of having your dads explain.” Kaycie shuddered at some horrible memory. 

“Come on.” Kaycie led her to the toilet and grabbed something from under the counter. “Put this on and we will go to your room and talk.” Kaycie handed what was in her hand over. 

After some fumbling, Evie managed to put the pad on. 

The two girls were now sitting on Evie's bed. 

Kaycie took a deep breath and gave her the birds and the bees talk. 

“Gross.” Evie groaned. “I have to go through this every month?” 

“No.” Kaycie shook her head. “I think that's for human females. We go through it every three months and it lasts for a week. It's different for us.” Kaycie highlighted the differences. 

Evie pinched her nose. “Great. I'm gonna be a total bitch when I go up to visit Zephron and his family. I see them tomorrow.” 

“Uh . . . you can't see Zephron.” Kaycie told her blushing. “I saw Jack during one and it sent me into heat.” 

“What's heat?” Evie asked. 

Kaycie explained again. 

Evie blushed to the roots of her hair. “Okay. I will have Papa cancel.” 

“Good call.” Kaycie scratched her nose. “Anything else?” 

“Nope. I'm good. Thanks Kaycie. I can't imagine Papa or Dad telling me this.” Evie looked away from her cousin. 

“As long as you spare Abi the same. I got Casima.” Kaycie stood up and left the room. 

Evie laid back on her bed. She mentally called for her Papa. 

He appeared with a rustle of feathers. “You rang my beloved daughter?” 

“Can you please tell Kristiel, Rampel and Zephron I won't be able to make it tomorrow. I will see him next week if he is able to?” Evie wouldn't look at her Papa. She was so embarrassed. 

Papa frowned. “What's wrong? You have been waiting to see Zephron for weeks.” 

Evie blushed. “Nothing's wrong. I just have something I need to do.” 

Her Papa sniffed the air. “Do you smell blood? Are you bleeding?” Her Papa moved closer and Evie moved away quickly. 

Papa froze. “Uh . . . are you?” He wouldn't look at her. 

“Yes Papa. I'm a lady now that's why I can't see Zephron. Kaycie said so and she explained everything.” Evie said exasperated. 

Her Papa looked relieved. “Do you need anything? Hot water bottle? Chocolate?” 

Evie went redder. “Get out!” Evie threw a pillow at him. “Hmm. Chocolate sounds good.”

A snap was heard and a plate full of bon bons appeared. 

“Thanks Papa.” Evie called. She dug in and she pulled up Netflix on her laptop. It was going to be a long week. 

 

**!**!**!**

This is hell. Evie decided. Screw what everyone thinks. This right here is hell. 

Evie was lying curled up on her bed with her hands wrapped around her waist tightly. Kaycie mentioned cramps but she never mentioned they would be this bad. Evie moaned softly. This hurt. 

A knock came from her door. 

“Come in.” Evie called. 

Dad poked his head on carrying a few things. “Hey Evie. I brought you a few things.” 

Dad plugged in a cord and brought a fluffy matt that was connected to it over to her. “Heating pad. Helps with the cramps.” Dad was blushing. He offered something else. “Painkillers.” He handed a bottle of water and a couple of white tablets over to her.

Evie swallowed them down. 

“And I brought my laptop. We can watch a movie together.” Dad held out the final thing in his hand. 

“Thanks Dad.” Evie scooted over on the bed. 

Dad settled down next to her. “What do you want to watch?” 

“How about that new documentary on wolves?” Evie suggested. 

“Oh. I almost forgot.” Dad got up and stepped out in the hall. He came back with two steaming mugs. “Hot cider. I know it's not really winter but it's a comfort drink so?” 

“It's fine Dad. Come watch the movie with me?” Evie patted the bed. 

Dad sat down and there was nothing but quiet and the soft noise from the narrator on the show. Dad wrapped his arm around Evie and she tucked her wings underneath his arm. Evie leaned her head on his shoulder. 

“Thanks Daddy. I love you.” Evie hummed. 

Dad sighed. “You're growing up too fast. I know once you hit a certain age you will stop but I look at you and I see the little girl with pigtails and big gold eyes waking me up in the morning with her cries for food. Then I see the lady you are becoming and I am proud of you Evelyn.” 

Evie had tears in her eyes. “You'll always be my Daddy.” Evie whispered. “I'll always need you.” 

“And I will always need you too.” Dad went quiet for a few minutes. 

“So . . . the twins fifth birthday is coming soon.” Evie began mischievously. 

“What about it?” Dad asked. 

“Didn't someone once say that when the twins were five they would think about more?” Evie giggled at her Dad's exasperated sigh. 

“You and your father. Damn annoying cute tricksters.” Dad muttered. 

Evie laughed. “I love you too Dad.” 

“Never change Evie. Never change.” Sam mumbled. 

Evie snuggled back in and watched the movie on wolves.


	19. Gifting Feathers

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie 11 years old  
Kaycie 12 years old  
Casima 5 years old   
Alex/Abi 5 years old  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evie had planned this carefully. Her family didn’t celebrate Christmas exactly. What with half of them being angels and knowing the true story and the other half being humans that never really celebrated it in their whole lives. They had a little get together sure. 

Uncle Michael and Uncle Lucifer would come down from heaven and spend the day with them. There were little gifts exchanged if you felt like it. They had a small dinner and Papa or Uncle Dean always ended up spiking the eggnog. 

This year Evie had worked super hard on her gifts. Her left over feathers from her first molt, Evie had made into bracelets and manly necklaces and even one into a small keychain. 

Evie had sat for hours with some thread and a needle sewing them together. All her hard work paid off. It was finally their little get together. 

Evie held all her little bundles in her hands. “Excuse me.” Evie called. 

There was silence as everyone turned to look at her. 

“As you all know I had my first molt this year. I uh . . .” Evie floundered. “You’re all my close family so . . .” Evie passed out the little bundles. 

Everyone opened them and gasped. There was exclamations about how beautiful they were and how amazing they were.

Evie moved over to where Uncle Lucifer was hiding in the corner. 

“Thanks Evie.” He muttered. 

“You’re still a jerk but you’re family.” Evie shrugged. 

Uncle Lucifer held up the keychain she made with red and black thread braided and holding her golden feather at the end. Evie had shaped her feather to look like a golden fiddle. The quil point was the neck of the fiddle and she had used a lotion to work the barbs into a fiddle shape.

“That one took me the longest. Don’t lose it.” Evie pushed off the wall and entered into the frey of her family. 

Kaycie caught up to her in the middle of the afternoon. She was holding a wrapped box. “I molted a few weeks ago. I only had time to make this one so here . . .” 

Evie carefully opened the box to reveal a long glossy black with a blue tip feather. It was held in place by a long delicate chain. When Evie put it on, it reached halfway down her chest. 

Evie placed it over her head and tucked it under her shirt. Where it would always rest. 

Kaycie and Evie grinned at each other. Evie had made Kaycie a necklace as well. Kaycie’s necklace was a braided leather strap with the feather woven throughout the braid. Evie had found almost black looking leather strips to braid with making the gold of her feather stand out. 

“Everyone! Everyone gather around! Gabriel is going to tell the true story of Christmas.” Evie’s Dad’s words sounded slightly slurred. 

“Papa!” Evie called. “Did you spike the eggnog again?” 

Papa held his hands up. “Wasn’t me Evie.” 

Evie narrowed her eyes on a smirking Uncle Dean. Evie knew what to do. She gave a sharp whistle with her fingers and all the kids looked at her. 

“Get him.” Evie charged at Uncle Dean. Alex quickly followed her. Abi was hot on his heels. Casima following after her. Kaycie bringing up the rear. 

Evie plowed into Uncle Dean with everyone else following. 

“Tie him up!” Evie yelled. “He needs to go in time out!” 

Papa laughed and snapped his fingers. Long coils of soft rope appeared next to the kids. 

“Gabriel. I will end you. I have holy oil in my car.” Uncle Dean threatened while he was being wrapped up in the ropes. “Cas save me.” 

Uncle Dean was promptly gagged by Alex. 

“You’re a tough hunter Dean. I think you can handle five children.” Uncle Cas sipped his drink out of the way. 

“Yeah but for the past year or two of us hunting he had his angel to save him.” Dad laughed loudly. 

“Okay.” Papa took the drink from his grip. “I think you have had too much.” 

Her Dad whined. “Gabriel come on. I’m thirsty.” 

Papa sighed and snapped his fingers changing the eggnog to water. “Here you go Sam. Drink up.” 

Dad chugged the water and made a face. 

Evie laughed and spent time with her family. 

The pressure of giving her feathers almost falling from her mind. There was several she kept but one that was really special. It was the nicest looking one out of all of them. It had swirls of gold and dark brown on it. It was one of her flight feathers. Evie was saving it for her mate. She had a good idea about who it was. She was meeting Zephron in two days. Only time would tell if they were mates or not.


	20. Zephron's Anger

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie 11 years old.  
Kaycie 12 years old  
Casima 5 years old  
Alex/Abi 5 years old  
Zephron 15 years old  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evie was bouncing slightly as she waited for her Papa. “Come on. Hurry up.” She muttered. 

Papa finally noticed her. “Evie? What are you doing?” 

“Waiting for you. You said you would take me to Zephron’s nest.” Evie looked up at him. Evie was almost the same height as her Papa. She came up to his shoulders. 

Her Papa sighed. “News just came in. I will be working for another hour.” 

Evie whined. “But Papa.” 

“I know. I know. Go on ahead. I’ll meet you there.” Papa waved off as another person entered his office. 

Evie left her Papa’s office and flew to Zephron’s family’s nest. Evie knocked on the door. 

“Hold on.” A deep male voice called. Evie did not shudder. No she didn’t. 

The door opened and Evie gaped at Zephron. 

“What are they feeding you?” She yelped. Zephron was tall. He towered over her. Evie only came up to his chest. 

“Evelyn?” Zephron asked. 

“Uh yeah. It’s me.” Evie squeaked as she was lifted into his arms. Zephron’s face was pushed into her neck. 

“Yes. It’s you Evelyn. You smell nice. Sweet with a hint of spice.” Zephron set her down. 

Evie laughed. “Where’s your parents?” 

“Out.” Zephron shrugged. He frowned as he scented another scent on her. Another angel’s scent. A hot feeling rushed through him. He didn’t know he was growling until Evelyn made a noise. “What’s that smell on you?” Zephron prowled over to her, scenting the air trying to catch it. His gaze caught on something around her neck. That was new. He curled one finger around the chain and pulled it out. 

His jaw locked and his teeth ground together. Zephron felt his wings snap out in anger. 

There was a single black feather tipped in blue hanging from it. 

Zephron made to rip it from her neck but Evie yelled no. 

Big mistake. 

Zephron crowded her against the wall. 

‘Papa. Please help me!’ Evie’s desperate cry blasted across the archangels private line and within seconds Zephron was snapping and growling and was being held back by Uncle Lucifer. 

“Evie! Go to Gabriel or Michael. I need them. Quickly.” Uncle Lucifer struggled with Zephron. 

Evie cast a look at Zephron who was twisting and turning in her uncle’s grip. His eyes were red and locked on her. 

Evie stepped outside, tears streaming down her cheeks. Evie flapped her wings and flew as quick as she could to Michael. 

Evie ran into his office, heedless of the angels trying to stop her and the angel in his room. 

“Uncle Michael.” She sobbed. 

Instantly he was on his feet. “What’s wrong? I heard you cry out.” 

“Zephron went crazy.” Evie wailed. “His eyes were red and he wouldn’t stop smelling me. He also almost ripped Kaycie’s feather.” 

Uncle Michael stilled. “Where’s his parents?” 

“He said they were out. Uncle Lucifer is with him. He told me to come get you or Papa.” Evie tried hard to keep her tears back. 

“I’ll go help him. You’re father is through those doors. Please help him. I can’t stand his yelling in my head anymore.” Uncle Michael gave no thought to the other angels in his office. He flapped his big silver wings and flew off. 

Evie turned and moved towards her Papa’s office. “Papa?” She cracked the door open. 

She was yanked into the office and into peppermint saltwater taffy smelling arms. 

“What happened Baby?” Papa pulled back. 

“Zephron went weird.” Evie told him. “His eyes were red and he kept trying to take off Kaycie’s necklace. He was growling like you do sometimes but it’s not a happy growl.” 

Papa froze and felt stiff in her arms. He muttered stuff under his breath that Evie didn’t catch. 

“Where was Rampel and Kristiel?” Papa asked stiffly. 

“He said they were out.” Evie shrugged. She nuzzled her head into her Papa’s shoulder. “What’s wrong with him Papa? I have never seen him like that.” 

“Let’s talk with Rampel and Kristiel before I answer that.” Papa lifted his head and kissed Evie’s forehead. 

“You good Evie?” Papa carded his fingers through Evie’s ponytail. 

Evie nodded. “I’m good.” 

A few hours later there was a knock on the door. 

Papa opened the doors. “Come in Rampel and Kristiel.” 

Rampel and Kristiel settled on the couch. 

“Are you okay Evie?” Rampel asked her. 

“I’m fine.” Evie told him. 

“He didn’t hurt you or anything?” Kristiel followed up on the questioning. 

Evie looked shocked at them. “No!” Evie almost yelled. “Zephron would never hurt me.” 

“Who’s feather are you wearing?” Kristiel blurted out. 

Evie cocked her head. “My cousin Kaycie. She got wings a year after I did and had her first molt a few weeks before December 25th on earth. I gave her one of my feathers and she gave me one of hers. I braided hers into a leather necklace. Kaycie made me this.” Evie tugged and the black feather came up from under her shirt. 

Rampel and Kristiel studied the feather. 

“Okay. You will have to tell Zephron.” Kristiel laughed a light chuckle. “He was so upset that you had a feather already.” 

Evie blushed. “I don’t. Only Kaycie. We’re best friends.” Evie thought to the nicest of her feathers that she kept in a special box her Dad had bought her. 

Kristiel looked sad for a moment. “My best friend was a boy. We did everything together. It caused some trouble between my mate and Balthazar but we worked it out. You’re lucky because your best friend is a girl.” 

Something niggled at the back of Evie’s mind. “What happened to him?” 

“He died.” Kristiel replied sadly. 

“He’s not dead.” She blurted. The words kept tumbling from her mouth. “What if the fighting got too much for him too and he left like my Papa did? Faked his death and is on earth somewhere.” 

Kristiel’s face got a wistful look. “Oh, if only that were true.” Her hand flew to her wrist where on a fancy silver chain hung a dark silver feather. 

Rampel got a soft smile on his face as he looked at his mate. 

The door was flung open and a stiffly walking Zephron came in the room. He wouldn’t look at Evie and instead sat next to his parents. 

“Can we go now? I want to go home.” He spoke. 

Evie tried to catch his eye but nothing worked. He refused to look at her. Evie got angrier and angrier the more he did that. Something snapped inside her. 

“For fuck’s sake Zephron.” Evie snarled startling the adults. “It’s my cousin’s feather. We are best friends.” 

“I feel like I should reprimand her on her language but I'm gonna let it go.” Papa commented. Evie ignored him. 

Zephron leapt to his feet. He turned to face her with a growl and a glare. “Don’t care.” He snarled. “You’re wearing someone else's feather.” 

“It’s my cousin’s.” Evie threw up her hands. She marched over to him. “If you can’t accept that my cousin, who is a girl by the way, gave me one of her feathers and I gave her one back, then I don’t want to see you.” Evie poked her finger in his chest. 

Quick like lightning he snatched her hand and held it to his nose. “No.” He growled. “You don’t get to leave me. You are mine.” 

Evie gulped and looked back at Papa. He was sitting there, staring at them with golden eyes. 

Zephron’s deep growl that sent tingles down her spine forced her attention back to him. Zephron stepped forward and snatched her up with ease. He made to fly away but Papa stood up and cleared his throat. 

“Zephron.” he began but Zephron cut him off with a loud growl. 

“Papa? Help me?” Evie pleaded. 

Zephron’s growl turned soothing and he nuzzled his face in the space between her shoulder and jaw. He rubbed his own jaw along hers. 

The spicy scent of Zephron filled her nose. He smelled almost like hot apple cider just a bit heavy on the spice. 

Evie turned to face her Papa. 

“That’s enough Zephron.” Papa yelled. He stood up and flared his six bright golden wings. 

Zephron growled low in his throat and clutched Evie tighter. 

“Zephron!” Papa yelled in his true voice. “Let her go! Let my daughter go.” 

Zephron came back to reason. The red in his eyes fading into the ice blue she loved so much. 

Evie was immediately released and set back on her feet. Zephron stepped away hastily. “I’m sorry Evelyn. That was uncalled for.” 

“I’m okay.” Evie moved away but not before she caught Zephron inhaling the air. Evie tried too but all she caught was Zephron’s spicy apple scent. 

A low rumble came from Zephron’s chest before it was cut off. “I’m sorry. I have to go.” 

Zephron flapped his wings and flew out of there like hellhounds were after him. 

Kristiel and Rampel were apologizing to her Papa. 

Papa waved them off. “Don’t be sorry. I guess this makes us family. You’ll have to come down one day and meet my mate. My other fledglings should be up here soon. Their wings should come in any day now.” 

Rampel and Kristiel gathered their things to leave. 

“I’m sorry Evie. I know you wanted to visit but maybe you should stay away for a few years.” Kristiel tossed that out there like it was no big deal. 

Evie then remembered. Immortal. 

“Okay.” Evie told her sadly. 

Kristiel hesitated then stood in front of Evie. “I know you don’t have a mother but I will be here for you if you need me too.” Kristiel kissed Evie’s forehead and left the room with her mate. 

Papa whistled. “Wow. That happened. Never saw a guy so protective over his mate.” 

Evie blushed. “We’re not mates!” She punched her Papa on the arm as hard as she could. “That’s for not helping me.” 

Papa laughed then brushed some hair from her face. “Evie? There is no way you two are not going to become mates when you are older. Just don’t tell your Dad that quite yet. Or Uncle Dean.” Papa shuddered. “He once threatened to burn my wings with holy fire. I wouldn’t wish that one anyone. No matter if he’s mating one of my girls or not.” 

“Can I go home?” Evie asked in a small voice. 

“Sure.” Papa took her hand and both of their wings beat towards home. 

When they got back Kaycie took one whiff of Evie and wrinkled her nose. “Damn you smell like you took a bath in some guys’ scent.” 

“What?” Dad called frantically. “Gabriel what happened?” 

“Come on Moose. We need to talk. Evie can watch the kids with Kaycie.” Papa pulled Dad to their room. 

Evie spent the afternoon watching old disney movies with her siblings and cousins. Evie turned her gaze skyward a few times not knowing that a hurting teenaged angel was doing the same but to earth. 

“One day, you’ll be my mate Evelyn. I just know it.” Zephron whined in the back of his throat at the loss of the peaches and spice smelling scent. He would have to wait for seven years for her to be able to mate according to her father’s wishes. Zephron did not want to cross an archangel. 

If Jacob from the bible was able to wait fourteen years for Rachel then Zephron decided he could wait seven years for Evelyn. He could outlast a human. 

“One day.” he whispered. “One day.”


	21. The Beach

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie 13.  
Kaycie 15.   
Casima 9.   
Alex/Abi 9.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Evie lugged her beach bag she had put together last night to the kitchen. She huffed as she arrived. “Papa?” She called. “Where are you?” 

Zephron's scent had long been washed off. Evie sometimes still craved that apple cider heavy spice smell. When that happened, Evie would have a cup of cider. 

Her parents knew about when she did that but they said nothing. 

Alex and Abi had their wings. Alex had a dark brown with light gold swirls. Abi had a light golden color. Even more lighter than Papa's. Evie's heart clenched at the pain they went through. At least they weren't stupid enough to send Papa away. They both had four wings. Two sets.

When they got back home Evie had caught the faint scent of Zephron. Evie had hovered for a bit before sulking to her room. Evie had been holed up and sullen for a few years now. Papa had tried several times to get her to lighten up but Evie had resisted. 

This trip was one of his more recent attempts. 

Dad had been adamant on waiting until she was eighteen to see Zephron again. It had been two years and already Evie was being driven insane. Every hint of apples and spice had her turning her head to look for him. 

“Papa?” Evie called again, trying to shake her thoughts and the memory of Zephron. “I’m ready to go.” 

Papa, Dad, Uncle Dean, Uncle Cas, Casima, Kaycie, Jack, Alex and Abi all came into the kitchen at the same time. 

“You won’t need that stuff Evie.” Papa told her. “We are not going to that type of beach.” 

Evie was curious. She dropped her bag. “Okay. Where are we going?” 

“Oregon.” Papa snapped his fingers and everybody was now standing in an empty parking lot. “Come on.” Papa led the way down the boardwalk. 

Alex and Abi liked the sea lions that were perched on the rocks. A few curious sea pups swam closer to them. 

A few passerbys stared at them and Papa ushered them along. They ducked into a candy shop and Evie found peppermint saltwater taffy. She bought a pound of the stuff. Dad’s eyes twinkled at her. He knew that scent very well. 

The passed a scary looking building and Papa halted. “We are going in there.” 

The sign above the door read Ripley’s Believe it or Not. 

Dad gave a small grin. “Who’s going in?” 

Abi gave one look at it and shuddered. “I’m not.” 

“I am.” Alex moved to stand in line. 

Casima gave it a hard look. “I’ll stay with Abi.” 

“I’m going in.” Kaycie declared. She moved to stand in line with Alex. 

Uncle Cas tilted his head. “I will stay with the children.” 

Everyone looked at Evie and Jack.

“Well Evie Girl? Jack?” Papa asked her. “Are you staying or going?” 

Evie gave the building a glance. “I’ll stay with Abi and Casima.” 

“I will go with Kaycie.” Jack stepped in line with the others. 

“We’ll meet back at the sea lions in one hour.” Papa told Uncle Cas. “Make sure you are there.” 

Uncle Cas led them down the boardwalk but down the other side back to the sea lions slowly. 

Evie caught a scent on the wind and lifted her head. She had a few dollars in her pocket. She trailed behind the group until she could slip away. Evie followed the smell to a small cafe tucked in a corner. 

Evie studied the menu for a moment before her gaze landed on what she smelled. Evie had just enough money in her pocket for a small apple cider. 

“One small apple cider please.” Evie set her money on the counter. 

“Okay Sweetie.” The person filled her cup. “Where are your parents?” 

Evie shrugged. “They are at the sea lions. I know how to get back.” 

“If you're sure.” The woman behind the counter handed her her apple cider. “Not many people like our cider. Some say it's too heavy on the spice.” 

Evie hummed as she gulped some down. “It's perfect. It reminds me of my best friend. Goodbye Miss.” 

Evie left the store and made her way back to the sea lions. She sipped her apple cider the whole way. 

Evie stopped when she noticed her family in a panic. 

“Evie!” Her Dad sighed when he spotted her. “You can't keep running off.” 

“Sorry, Dad. I smelled some cider and wanted a cup.” Evie held out her coffee cup that her cider was in. 

Dad gave her a sad look. “I know you miss him but you gotta stay with us when we go out. You don't know what's out there. Anyone could get you.” 

Evie looked down with tears in her eyes. “I miss him. It’s hard because I will smell apples and a thought about him will slip into my head.” 

Dad sighed. “Before your father and I got together, I ate pounds of peppermint saltwater taffy. Even the tiniest hint of peppermint had me craving the scent.” Dad ruffled her hair. “I will speak with your Papa and maybe there might be something we could do.” 

Evie nodded. “Where is everyone else?” 

“Uncle Cas was upset that he lost you.” Dad gave her a pointed look. “So we sent him back home with the kids. Uncle Dean and Gabriel are out looking for you.” Dad closed his eyes and Papa appeared in a flurry of golden wings. 

“Evie?” He asked with panic in his eyes. 

Dad swung his arm out to Evie. “Right here Gabriel. She smelled some cider and wanted some.” 

Evie was pulled into his arms. A kiss was placed on her head and a heavy sigh reached her ears. “What am I going to do with you?” Papa muttered. “Always running off. Just like me.” 

 

 

Evie was flown back home and after a bit of Dad scolding Papa, he went and got Uncle Dean. 

There was a flurry of curse words the Uncle Dean flung at him before Evie was yanked into yet another hug. Evie bit her lip as the smell of apples from Uncle Dean hit her nose. 

Evie pulled back from the hug as soon as she could. “I’m sorry. I want to be alone.” Evie trudged to her room. She shut the door and collapsed on her bed. Evie stared blankly at the ceiling. 

Evie lifted her head when there was a soft knock on her door. 

“Evie? I have something for you.” Dad came in the room, holding a piece of paper. Evie perked up when she caught the scent of Zephron. 

“What is that?” Evie asked. 

“Your father actually came up with this, but his parents agreed you can write letters back and forth.” Dad snorted. “Gabriel seemed proud that he was going to be the messenger for you two. He went up there and Zephron wrote this for you.” Dad held out the letter. 

Evie took it and set it on her nightstand. She stared at her Dad until he got the hint and left the room. As soon as the door closed, Evie dove for the letter. She opened it and read the words eagerly. 

Evelyn, 

I miss you too. I figured out what you smell like. Peaches, sugar and a hint of cinnamon.   
School is boring. Elyon is being rude. He keeps making crude comments about you and I have gotten into a few fights.   
Don’t worry about me. We will see each other soon. We have a long time to be together. 

Zephron

Evie snatched up her pen and grabbed her special paper and began to write back. She told him of their trip to the beach boardwalk, leaving out the bit about the apple cider. She told him about Abi and Alex. She told him about Kaycie and how she was a good friend. She stressed the word friend. She wrote that she missed him. She told him about the time they took Abi and Alex to the zoo for the first time and how the zookeeper freaked out because the wolves were flocking towards Kaycie. 

Evie sealed her letter in an envelope and handed it too her Papa without a word the next morning. He just winked at her and tucked it into his pockets. 

Evie opened her box with her first molt feathers that night. She carefully took out the one she was saving and placed it in a hidden space with Zephron’s letter. She would give it too him someday. But she was too young. Evie knew that. Evie hoped the next five years would go by fast.


	22. Sneaking Out

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie 16, Kaycie 18, Casima 12, Alex/Abi 12  
Zephron 20  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evie quietly moved down the hall. It had been five years since she last saw Zephron. Evie was now sixteen. Kaycie was eighteen and had already exchanged feathers with Jack. 

Kaycie had a necklace delicately crafted. It was a thin but sturdy chain with a grey feather threaded through a rose pendant. 

Kaycie had given something similar to what Evie made her all those years ago. Kaycie used white leather strips and braided them, threaded her black feather through the strands and tied it off with a bead hook thing. Jack wore it like a surfer necklace almost. 

“Kaycie?” Evie knocked quietly on her door. 

“Come in.” Kaycie’s voice came through the wood. 

Evie looked a mess she knew. She had a dream and it wrecked her. Evie hiccupped on a sob. “It was terrible.” 

“Evie?” Kaycie scooted over and Evie crawled into bed with her. 

“I miss him.” Evie cried. “It’s getting worse. The letters are helping but he’s so busy with his training he takes a while to answer.” 

Kaycie rubbed and hand over Evie’s wings. Evie’s wings drooped under her touch. 

“Why does it hurt so much? Especially at that time of the month. It hurts.” Evie sobbed. Evie grew restless as Kaycie soothed her wings. 

“I can help you see him but there are rules.” Kaycie warned. “You can’t let him spot you and you have to be a quick as you can. I will cover for you. Go now and go as fast as you can.” 

Evie nodded and composed herself. She snapped her fingers and was dressed in jeans and a pink sweater. She had put tennis shoes on her feet. “Thanks Kaycie. I will be back as fast as I can.” 

Evie flapped her wings hard and flew to heaven. She was careful to avoid Uncle Michael and Uncle Lucifer. She flew until she found a spot high above the training fields. Evie settled on the tree branch. 

Soon, the students started trickling in. Evie spotted Elyon from Zephron’s descriptions. Evie blushed as she heard his remarks about what he’d like to do to her.

Evie held still as Zephron came into view. He stopped under her tree and lifted his head as he inhaled deeply. Evie held her breath as Zephron got a sad look on his face and walked on. 

“Hey Zephron.” Elyon called. “Where’s your mate? Or is she just made up.” 

Evie saw Zephron clench his fists and his wings tremble slightly. 

Zephron looked at her tree and Evie froze. It was as if he was looking right at her. Zephron shook his head and started his training. 

Evie watched in awe as he moved through the fighting poses. He had his own angel blade. Every so often he would look at her tree and squint as if thinking deep thoughts. 

Evie tried to sneak away after the training but Zephron caught her. 

“I thought I smelled you Evelyn.” Zephron’s voice was a deep rumble. “What are you doing here?” 

Evie gasped as a rush of something pooled hotly in her stomach. “I- I.” Evie didn’t want to lie to him. Not after the first time they met and he got so upset. Evie had never lied to him or his parents again. 

“Evelyn.” Zephron growled warningly. “You know we aren’t supposed to see each other until you are of age.” 

Evie rolled her eyes. “I wanted to see you. Kaycie is covering for me.” 

Zephron sniffed Evie. He stepped close to her and the pool of heat deepened. Evie shivered. “So, you snuck out and your parents don’t know where you are?” 

“Y-yes.” Evie stammered because Zephron had gotten so close that they were practically pressed together from chest to toe. Evie blushed as she felt something from Zephron she shouldn’t have. “Zephron.” Evie spoke softly. 

A deep rumbling purr escaped his chest. “Yes Evelyn?” He dipped down to rub his jaw over hers again and Evie knew what happened last time. It took three days worth of showers to get rid of the scent. 

Evie backed up but Zephron stepped forward. Evie took another step back and he took another step forward. 

A smirk was on his face. “Where are you going Evelyn?” 

Evie gasped as the heat low in her stomach pooled deeper. 

Zephron sniffed the air and the blue his eyes were starting to bleed into red. 

Evie took another step back and realized her mistake. She was back against the tree with Zephron blocking her from escape. His wings came around them. The blue had gotten darker over time so they were now the color of the deep ocean. The feathers reached for her golden ones and Evie held her breath. She knew whatever she was feeling in her stomach would explode if their feathers touched. Evie desperately held her feathers still as they tried to reach for his. She wanted this. She realized. She wanted to be tucked under his wings.

“Evelyn Joanna Winchester!” Uncle Michael was standing behind them, not five feet away. He didn’t look happy. “Do you know how upset your parents are with you?” 

Zephron gave a frustrated and pained growl before backing off. His wings were tucked politely behind his back. Evie saw them tremble with the need to touch hers. Evie knew what that was like, her wings were doing the same. 

Zephron took a forced step away. He turned his gaze from her and held his breath. 

Evie stepped towards Uncle Michael. Zephron stiffened as she passed him. 

“I’m sorry Uncle Michael.” Evie looked at the floor. 

“Come with me. Your father is furious.” Uncle Michael cast a wary glance at them both. “And considering what I almost walked in on he has good reason to be.” 

Evie paled. “We weren’t going to do anything.” Evie protested. 

“No?” Uncle Michael arched an eyebrow. “So your wings weren’t going to touch his?” 

Evie looked at the ground. “Goodbye Zephron.” 

Zephron gave a short nod before flying off. 

Evie flew after Uncle Michael. They landed a few hundred feet away from Papa’s office. 

“Evelyn, you know that wing touching is for mates.” Uncle Michael told her sternly. 

Evie looked down. “It hurts.” Evie had tears in her eyes. “I dreamt of him last night. It hurt.” 

“Evie, that doesn’t excuse that your wings were going to touch his.” Uncle Michael looked at her gently. 

Evie was angry. “Yes it does!” Evie snarled. “It freaking hurts me every three months I spend away from him! It just keeps getting worse and worse!” Evie knew her eyes were glowing golden and her wings were flapping angrily. “I make a nest every time and it feels lonely. They keep getting more extravagant and he’s not there to share it with.” 

Uncle Michael patiently let her get her anger out. “Feel better?” 

“Not in the slightest.” Evie grumbled. 

“Well, you need to go home. Alex and Abi are sick and your parents are there taking care of them.” Uncle Michael told her. 

Evie felt a flicker of concern that got smothered with a sense of urgency and something else. Something that scorched her with the intensity of it. 

“Incoming.” Evie flapped her wings and landed back in Kaycie’s room. 

“What happened?” Kaycie hissed. “I have never seen Uncle Gabriel that angry.” 

“Why is he upset?” Evie whispered back. 

“Somebody is busted.” Casima sang as she burst through the door. 

“Go away Cassi.” Kaycie demanded. “Don’t you knock anymore?” 

Casima grinned impishly her freckled face crinkling. “Uncle Gabriel!” Casima called into the hall. “She’s in Kaycie’s room!” 

“You little brat!” Evie hissed. 

There was a flutter of golden feathers and Papa stood in front of her in silent anger. He gestured with his finger for her to follow him and set off down the hall at a quick pace. 

Evie tucked her wings down her back and hurried after him. Papa stopped in front of his and Dad’s door. He didn’t say a word and walked in. 

Evie meekly followed. “I can explain.” Evie began. 

Papa waved his hand. “I don’t want to hear it. You snuck out and went to see him after we told you not to. His parents and us decided that.” 

“Yes. You, Dad and his parents!” Evie stressed the word parents. “This is our relationship! Not yours or theirs!” 

“Evelyn you are only sixteen years old!” her Papa yelled back. “That’s too young to start a family and be with him!” 

Evie faltered. “What does this have to do with having kids?” 

Papa sighed and he seemed to deflate. “How much did Kaycie tell you about that stuff? Did she give you any angel parts of it?” 

Evie shook her head. “No. I think Uncle Dean gave her that talk and Kaycie basically told me human stuff.” 

Papa sighed and ran a hand down his face. “Wait here.” He flew off and came back a few minutes later with an elderly woman. Evie knew this was an angel in a vessel. “Can you please explain Asariel?” 

Asariel looked at Evie. “She found her mate this young?” 

Evie bristled. “Yes.” 

Papa shot her a warning look. “I have a niece that needs explaining too. Would you mind telling them both?” 

“Of course not Gabriel.” Asariel sat down on the arm chair in her parents room. “Go get the other one.” 

Papa flew out and flew back in with Kaycie in the space of a few seconds. Papa blushed and left the room. “I’ll just be out here.” 

Asariel told them about angel mating and how it happens. And that the second they are mated they will most likely be expecting. 

“I don’t know the full story, young lady.” Asariel looked at Evie. “But you better be sure you are ready for kids the next time you see that boy. Patience of a saint that one. Most of the angels wouldn’t be able to restrain themselves.” 

Evie looked at the ground. “I didn’t know.” 

“Well, now you do.” Asariel stood up and stretched her deep purple wings. “I must be off. Give that father of yours a hug from me.” Asariel flapped and flew off. 

Papa stuck his head in the room, his ears are covered. “Is it over?” 

“Yeah Papa.” Evie told him. She now had a better understanding of how things were going with them. Evie blushed as she recalled how Zephron’s wings had called to hers. 

“Well, now you understand and now you see why we put these rules into place.” Papa huffed. “I’m too young to be a grandpa.” 

Evie laughed. “You’re older than this planet. I think you are plenty old enough. But no. Not quite this soon.” Evie remembered what Uncle Michael said. “Is Alex and Abi really sick? Uncle Michael said they were.” 

“Yeah, they picked up a nasty cold from somewhere and your Dad isn’t letting me heal them. Something about making their immune systems tougher.” Papa shrugged. 

“Where are they?” Evie asked. 

“On the couch watching Beauty and the Beast.” Papa walked out of the room. “Evie. I was going to punish you for sneaking out by making you wait one more year but I think you learned your lesson.” Papa paused by the door. He clenched his fist on the frame. “Sometimes what I say may not make a lot of sense but I’m doing it for your own good. I know you are hurting but it will hurt a lot more if you go ahead with this recklessly. You are not ready for it. Please don’t sneak out again.” 

“Okay Papa. I love you.” Evie hugged him around the waist. She now reached a few inches taller than him. “I’m going to watch the movie with Alex and Abi.” 

As Evie headed down the hall she felt something shift. Maybe she wasn’t ready for mating but Kaycie was. Evie grabbed her crochet hook and some soft brown yarn. She sat down on the couch besides her family and set to work.


	23. Evie's Goodbyes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie 18. Kaycie 20. Casima 14. Alex/Abi 14  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was finally here. Evie’s eighteenth birthday. Evie had counted down the months. then the days, then the hours until her birthday. Her body seemed like it was going to explode. Her skin felt too tight for her body and she was really hot. 

Since her birthday was in September, Evie decided on a soft pink top with jeans and her converse. Evie brushed her hair and left it down. 

Evie was ready by the time her dads knocked on her door. “Come in.” Evie called. 

“Happy birthday Evie Girl.” Papa wrapped his arms around her in a hug. 

Evie stood a few inches taller than Papa and was a whole head shorter than her Dad. 

“Thanks Papa.” Evie debated on leaving her hair up or down. 

“You should put it up.” Papa told her. “Leaves you neck clear.” 

Dad rolled his eyes and huffed. “It’s like you want her to be mauled.” 

Papa shrugged and left Evie’s room. “You like it when I maul you.” 

Evie shut her eyes tightly. She didn’t need to hear that. 

There was a smacking sound and Evie heard her Papa purr, “Do it again.” 

Evie threw her hairbrush down the hall at them. “Oh my word! I don’t need to hear that!” 

The hairbrush hit her Papa’s wings. He spun around and glared at her playfully. He pointed a finger at her and wiggled it. “Nope. You are eighteen. An adult by human standards. You can hear this stuff. Besides, you will be doing something similar tonight.” 

Evie shut her eyes and clamped her hands over her ears. “No! My Papa is not doing this. Dad help?” 

“Come on Gabriel, everyone is still asleep. I’ll let you lick frosting off me later.” Dad told him with a smile. 

Papa lit up. 

Evie gagged and slammed her door shut. Her parents were so gross! Evie got an image of licking chocolate off of Zephron and pushed it down. No. Today was for her family. Tonight was for him. 

Evie spent the day chasing her siblings around trying to spend as much time with them as she could. 

Evie sat at Alex and Abi’s bedsides singing to them like she used to when they were babies. 

“Evie?” Abi’s voice was soft. 

Evie hummed. “Yes Abi?” 

“Why do you have to leave? I thought you liked playing with us.” Abi frowned. 

Evie froze. “Abi, I’m a grown up now. I have my own mate. I need to be with him. I’ll come visit though.” 

Alex snorted and rolled over. “Yeah. Sure.” 

Evie tickled his wings. “I promise. I will be here as soon as I can. Besides,” Evie smirked. “Kaycie’s down here. I gotta visit my favorite person.” 

Alex’s annoyed gasp echoed in the room. He rolled over and noticed Evie barely holding back laughter. “Jerk.” he growled. 

“Brat.” Evie snapped back, playfully. “Now are you going to go to sleep and know I will be here by two days.” 

Papa snickered from the doorway. “Might want to make it until the weekend. Keeping him waiting for seven years will put a huge strain on you.” 

Evie blushed and ignored Papa. “Goodnight Alex. Goodnight Abi.” Evie kissed their foreheads. “Love you both.” 

“Love you Evie.” Two voices overlapped as they called their goodbyes. 

Evie shut the door behind her. “Goodbye Papa.” 

Papa pulled her into his arms and held her close. He hummed a few notes from the song that he used to sing to her when she was little. “I remember when you were born.” Papa told her. “You had these huge golden eyes, my eyes, and thick brown hair. You looked at me and smirked and I was a goner. Now you are all grown up and have your own mate.” Papa took a deep breath. “I love you Evelyn Joanna Winchester. I give you my blessing.” He kissed her forehead and Evie felt a soothing warmth shoot from his lips and chased all her nerves away. 

Dad came up behind her and wrapped his long arms around them both. Dad kissed Evie’s hair. “I love you Evie.” Dad smirked as he pulled back. “Go have fun. We have our own fun planned.” 

Papa’s brow wrinkled. “We do?” 

Dad laughed. “Frosting ringing any bells?” 

Papa lit up and a dark look came into his eyes. “Oh right. Come on Sam. I want a chocolate covered moose.” 

Papa dragged Dad down the hall. 

“Just one moose I hope.” Dad’s voice echoed down the hall. 

Evie didn’t hear her Papa’s reply but the slamming door and loud groans was enough for her. Evie gave her old home one last look and flapped her wings to heaven. To her mate.


	24. Evie's Mating (rated M)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie 18. Zephron 22  
Kaycie 20  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evie landed in a field and was immediately surrounded by her mate’s scent and loud growling. 

“Finally mine.” he rumbled. He kissed her on the lips, diving right in by prying her mouth open. He licked across her teeth and swept his tongue over the roof of her mouth.

Evie pulled away with a gasp. “Zephron.” Evie moaned as he kissed her neck and bit lightly, tugging with his teeth. “What about . . . Parents?” Evie choked out between moans. 

Zephron lifted his head, his eyes gleaming in the dark. “They understand. They said they would see us in a few days.” 

Zephron went back to Evie’s neck, covering her in his scent. Evie gasped and yanked herself from him. Zephron let out a deep growl that caused Evie to shiver. 

“Evelyn.” he warned. “Get back here.” 

“Where is it?” Evie took a step back as he stepped forward. 

“Next to my parents.” 

As soon as those words left his lips, Evie launched herself in the air and flew as fast as she could to reach it. 

A loud rumble left Zephron as he flew after her at a leisurely pace. “Get back here Evelyn.” He called. 

Evie flew as fast as she could but she still wasn’t a good flyer. Not as good as Zephron apparently. 

Evie was caught around the waist and was headed for the forest floor they were flying through. Evie struggled but froze as her wings accidentally hit his. Sparks of pure pleasure flew through her system. Zephron changed his course. He had Evie with her back to his front and her wings tucked under his. He forced his wings down, causing her wings to go down as well. 

Feathers rubbed and twined together. 

Evie’s breaths became stuttered as the sparks kept shooting up her wings and down her spine to pool in her belly. 

“Zephron,” She whined desperately. “Please.” Evie didn’t know what she was begging for but he seemed to know. 

“Almost there.” he grunted. “Hold on.” He flew them above the trees and then beat his wings hard and dove down towards a small little treehouse about fifty yards from his parents. He landed them on the porch, opened the door and shoved Evie up against the wall. “All those years.” he murmured as he nipped her neck. “All those years hoping for you and now you are mine. Gonna cover you in my scent. Gonna make it so everyone knows it.” 

Zephron pushed her back towards a halfway finished nest on the floor. His feathers were weaved throughout it, leaving gaps for hers. 

“Zephron wait.” Evie pulled back. 

Zephron took his hands off her and pulled himself back. 

“I’ve never done this before.” Evie began but trailed off when a loud purr echoed from his chest. A gleam appeared in his eye. “Jerk.” Evie huffed. 

Zephron was on her again. “Oh no, Evelyn. I’m just so glad I don’t have to smite some human for touching you.” He purred against her ear. 

Evie moaned. That heat was back and was getting hotter than it ever was before. Something snapped in her and Evie grew super jealous. He must have done this before. How else was he so good at it. 

“Mine.” Evie snarled as her instincts took over. She shoved Zephron back until he tripped over the side of the nest and they landed tangled on the soft center. 

Zephron was on the bottom and Evie straddled his thighs. “Mine.” She ground down on his hips. 

He gave a shout and bucked up, almost unseating her. “Evelyn.” He choked. “Not gonna last if you keep that up.” 

“Good.” Evie purred. She swung her hips in a figure eight on his. 

Zephron rose up and bodily lifted her. He spun them around and laid Evie down, hovering over her. “No.” He snarled. 

Evie shuddered. The heat began to tingle. “Please.” Evie's wings thrashed as she couldn't name what she needed. 

Zephron growled and then his wings were pressing down on hers. “Stay still.” 

“Or what?” Evie snarled. She rocked her hips up. “What will you do?” 

Zephron looked at her. “I'm gonna do what I wanted to do the moment you showed up when you were sixteen.” He leaned down and rubbed his jaw along hers. He licked and sucked behind her ears. 

“Too many clothes.” He frowned. He blinked and Evie's clothes were gone. Evie blushed at being naked. She hasn't been naked in front of someone since she was born. 

“Wanted to see how far that blush went.” He lapped at her collar bones. “Here,” he kissed her cheeks. “To here.” He rubbed his nose along her sternum. 

Evie twitched. She brought her hands to touch his wings like she wanted to since she met him. She buried her fingers in his feathers and gave a good hard scratch with her nails in the down and hard muscle beneath. 

“Are you going to get on with it? Or are you all talk and no action.” Evie taunted. 

Zephron's head snapped up and he growled loud and darkly. “I'll show you action.”

Zephron stood up and hauled Evie up with him. He pushed her back against a wall and rubbed up against her front. “I was gonna do this before Michael showed up.” Zephron curled his wings around Evie and raked his wings across her sides and into her wings. Evie felt her wings dripping. “I was going to take you right there, against that tree you had hid in. You drove me crazy that session. I could smell you and it was throwing me off. I didn't see you until I caught a glimpse of your wing and it was all I could think about.” Zephron dropped to his knees in front of her. “I wanted to taste you.” He proceeded to do just that. 

Evie flushed and moaned. The heat was building tighter and tighter. It was almost going to snap when he pulled back. 

“I wanted to mark you right here.” Zephron bit Evie's hip. “Your shirt rode up and I could see your hip bones.” He sucked at his bite mark. He moved to the other one. 

Evie was whimpering and begging. “Please?” 

“Please what Evelyn?” Zephron goaded. “What do you want?” 

“Make me come!” Evie twisted her fingers in his shirt and yanked him up. She wasn't an archangel but she was the daughter of one and had the strength to prove it. Evie ripped his shirt to shreds. “Fuck me.” Evie ordered. 

That seemed to be what he was waiting for. He stepped closer and positioned himself. 

“Are you sure Evelyn? Because there is no going back from this. Once we do this you are mine, fledgling and all.” Zephron growled out. 

Evie whined as he teased her. “Please. I want this.” 

Zephron roared and slammed in. “I'm sorry. I can't be careful.” He held himself as still as he could. “Want you too much. Next time I will be gentle.” He thrust hard and Evie yelped. 

The heated coil got tighter and tighter. Evie moaned then screamed as the coil snapped and she came. Evie scratched her nails down his spine as the blinding whiteness took over took her eyes. Evie stared as Zephron's wings flared high and snapped once before spreading and arching as high as he could reach. Evie felt fluid gush in her. 

Evie shivered as he wrapped his wings gently around her. She wiggled her hips and froze. He was still hard. 

“Are you okay?” When Evie spoke her voice sounded raspy. 

Zephron lifted his eyes to look at her. Evie gasped at the red eyes instead of blue. “No.” He snarled. “I'm not okay. Seven years I waited for you. One little romp is not going to fix that.” He picked her up and laid her in the nest. “Are you okay?” 

Evie wiggled her hips experimentally. 

Zephron groaned. “Stop that.” 

“Or what?” Evie moved again. 

Zephron growled and thrust slowly back into her. “I don't think you're quite ready for round two.” 

“Says you.” Evie scoffed. “I heal faster than the normal angel. Winchester Nephilim here. Also the daughter of an-” Evie squealed as he pulled out and flipped her over. 

He draped himself along her back. “Yeah?” He purred. “Just who is in charge here Evelyn?” He grinded against her. 

He pulled so she was on her knees and her elbows. Her head was down in the cushions of the nest. Her wings were spread out on either side of her. 

He gripped tight handfuls of her wings and pulled gently. “Who exactly has who pinned?” 

Evie wiggled and tested her bonds. His grip in her wings tightened as she grinded her backside against him. 

“Oh, you asked for it Evelyn.” Zephron lifted one hand from her wings and guided himself back to her. Once he was as deep as he could go, his hand fell back to her wing and gripped hard. He moved his hands to the wing arches and lifted her so she was leaning back against his chest. He used his grip on her wings to pull her back into him, rocking his hips slightly. His hands slid down her body to rest on her hips. “Come on Evelyn. If you're in charge move.” 

Evie tried to move but his grip was holding her still. She whimpered. “Please?” 

“Go on Evelyn. Who is in charge?” Zephron rocked his hips shallowly twice then gave a deep thrust. 

Evie cried out. “You are!” 

Zephron pushed her back down into her previous position and thrust deep hard and fast. 

Evie could do nothing but lay there. His hands were pulling her back into him. Evie wailed and grabbed hold of the blanket covering their nest. 

Evie felt the coil again get tighter and tighter. It snapped and Evie screamed his name. 

Evie must have blacked out a bit because she drifted back, curled up into Zephron's side. He was purring and his blue wings were draped over her. 

“How long was I out?” Evie yawned. 

“A few minutes.” Zephron paused and ran his fingers through her hair. “I'm sorry if I hurt you with my words or actions. That was building up for a while.” 

Evie hummed. “You didn't. I wanted it too.” 

The next time they took it slow, Zephron driving her out of her mind with pleasure. They didn't come out of their nest until four days later when an impatient knock echoed through the house. 

“Evie! Open up!” Kaycie sounded joyful. “I'm coming in in three seconds. I've seen your naked ass before and I really don't care to see it again so you better be dressed.” 

Zephron lifted an eyebrow. “Kaycie?” He guessed. 

Evie nodded and snapped her fingers clothing them both. “Come in Kaycie.” 

The door creaked open and Kaycie stuck her head inside with one arm over her face. “Is it okay to look?” 

Evie rolled her eyes. “What do you want freak?” 

Kaycie glowed with happiness. “Jack and I mated a couple weeks ago and I wanted to share my news with you then but Uncle Gabriel said to let you have your time and I just can't keep it in any longer.” Kaycie babbled. 

“What is it Kaycie?” Evie rolled her eyes at her cousin. She could never keep a secret from her. The longest had been when Casima was born. 

Kaycie grinned. Jack stepped up behind her. “Well.”

Jack and Zephron sized each other up. 

Evie squealed happily. “You freak! I'm so happy for you!” Evie ran forward and darted past Jack. Evie grabbed Kaycie in a hug. Evie pulled Kaycie further in the house chatting happily about colors and gifts. 

Zephron and Jack both smiled at the girls. 

“Jack right?” Zephron held out his hand. “I'm Zephron.”

“Yes. I'm Jack.” Jack shook it slowly. He turned a fond gaze on Kaycie and Evie. “I have known those girls since they were born. Evie is my mates best friend and cousin. Hurt her and you will have more than the wrath of an archangel and the Winchesters to deal with.” 

Zephron said nothing and just watched his mate for a while. He saw her lit up and talking eagerly with Kaycie. “I get it. I get it. Congratulations on the fledgling by the way.”

Jack cast a glance at him. “Thanks.” 

The two men said nothing else and just watched as their mates laughed over something.


	25. Visiting Family

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie 18. Kaycie 20  
Casima 14  
Alex/Abi 14  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evie shut the door to her nest behind her. “Ready to meet my Dad?” Evie grinned happily up at Zephron. 

“Yes, Evelyn I am ready to meet the famous Winchesters.” Zephron clutched his mates hand. “Are you okay to fly?” 

Evie rolled her eyes. “I was dizzy once.” 

“I’m worried about you.” Zephron frowned. 

“We’re fine. Baby and I are fine.” Evie leaned into him. “If it helps you can catch me if I start to fall.” 

Zephron’s eyes widened. 

Evie laughed and flew towards the bunker her mate following behind her swiftly. 

Evie popped up in the kitchen. “Sup people! I’m back!” Evie yelled. 

“Evie!” The twins flew into the kitchen. 

Abi slung her arm around her waist and hugged tight. Abi came up to Evie’s chin. Alex hung back as a low growl shot through Zephron’s chest. 

Without looking Evie slapped his arm and moved forward to hug her little brother. “Hi Alex? Did you miss me?” 

“No.” he huffed. “Everybody is this way. Be warned, Uncle Dean set up some holy oil so watch your feet.” 

Alex and Abi led the way into the living room. Evie and Zephron following. 

Sam was standing intimidatingly by the doorway. His arms crossed over his chest. Dean was leaning on the wall behind the couch with a gun in his hands. 

Jack gave the two a slight nod as he sat near a slightly fat Kaycie. 

“Damn Kaycie. You sure you’re not packing more than one.” Evie leaned over to hug her. 

“Shut up bitch.” Kaycie huffed. “You try carrying a softball on your bladder.” 

Evie rolled her eyes and grinned. “Kinda will be soon.” 

Kaycie lifted her eyes at her. “Really?” 

“Yeah. A few weeks behind yours.” Evie bit her lip as the room exploded into chaos.

Zephron looked overwhelmed as everybody surged around his mate. He leaned back and breathed deep. This was her family. He reminded himself. They won’t hurt her. 

“Nice instincts there kid.” Dean Winchester was next to him. 

Zephron tensed a little. “You must be Dean Winchester.” 

Dean only nodded slightly. “All I’m gonna say is you hurt her, I rip your wings off and fry them in holy oil, got it?” 

“I would never hurt her.” Zephron turned his gaze back to Evie, who was surrounded by Casima and the twins. 

Zephron got a small smile on his face as he watched his mate. He had given her his feather on the second day of her being in their nest. He made it into a hair comb because she had kept complaining that her hair was always in her face. 

He looked down at the arm band Evie had made him. It was made with blue fabric and lined with her down. The main feather rested in the center of the arm band right on his bicep. It was a beautiful feather. Gold and dark brown swirled around each other until it reached the tip. 

Zephron looked up as a throat was cleared next to him. 

“You must be Evelyn’s dad. Sam Winchester.” Zephron straightened. He had heard stories about this man in front of him. How he could exorcise a demon with a thought. 

“Walk with me?” Sam asked. 

Zephron cast a look at his mate and made eye contact with Jack who nodded. Zephron stood up from his lean and fell into step beside Sam. 

“How are you doing it?” Sam turned toward him and stopped him when they were in the kitchen. 

“Doing what?” Zephron was uneasy but he shoved it down. She is fine. She’s with her family. 

“You’re too calm for an angel whose mate is having a baby.” Sam looked at him firmly. “Do you not care about her?” 

“No! I mean yes. I mean . . .” Zephron was aghast. “I do love her. It’s just, she’s with her family. There’s no one here to harm her. Besides, I know she would kick the crap out of me if I did go over protective with her family. You might not be able to see it but I have a few feathers missing from when I growled at her friend and she yanked on my wing.” 

“So she’s making friends?” Sam leaned against the counter. 

“Yes. Evelyn has made friends with Mydaiel and Haniel. They were a couple who are expecting a new fledgling. They already have one. My mother introduced them. Mydaiel and Evelyn spend a lot of time together.” Zephron tried to spot Evie through the crowd. 

“Why do you call her Evelyn? Hasn’t she told you to call her Evie?” Sam cast a glare at Zephron. 

Zephron tilted his head. “She has not. When we first met and I called her Evelyn she didn’t correct me or anytime after that.” 

Zephron smiled as he felt Evie draw near. 

“Zephron, I need . . .” Evie shot a fiery glare at her Dad. “What are you doing Dad? Do I need to call Papa?” 

Sam held his hands up. “We’re just talking Evie. No need to call in backup. Hey Evie? Your dad and I were talking and we have that empty room next to yours. With you gone and Abi and Alex almost fifteen we were thinking about.” 

“If the next words out of your mouth have to do with more siblings I don’t want to hear the details. It was bad enough listening to you two go at it the night I left and now I know exactly what it means when the bunker lights blow I don’t really want to know.” Evie covered her ears. “If it's more siblings I'm cool with it. Just tell Papa I'm not going to hang out in your guys nest all day.” 

A short snarl fought its way past Zephron's lips before he squashed it. “You needed something Evelyn?” 

“Yeah. That thing I asked you to bring?” Evie looked up at him. 

Zephron reached into the messenger bag at his hip and pulled out a wrapped box. “You mean this?” 

“Yep. Thanks.” Evie kissed his cheek and went back in the living room. 

Sam shook his head. “I don’t know how you do it. Even Cas showed his instincts and you are just like him when he first showed up in our lives.” 

“Lots of practice and restraint.” Zephron admitted. 

Sam went over to the fridge and grabbed two cold bottles. He popped the tops on both of them and handed one to Zephron. “Here.” 

Zephron took it and drank a bit. 

“Hurt her and Gabriel will be the least of your problems. You’ve heard what I can do and have done. That’s nothing compared to what anyone else would do.” Sam smiled after the end of that. “Welcome to the family Zephron.” Sam headed back in the room. 

Zephron smiled as Sam went and hugged Evie. Her family was amazing in how they protected their own. Zephron felt like he could leave her there on her own if need be. 

Zephron looked down at Alex who walked over to him, wings arched behind his back in a display of protectiveness. 

“Hurt her and I will hurt you.” Alex told him. 

“I would never hurt her.” Zephron swore. 

Alex’s wings drooped. “Okay. Good.” 

“Do you want to learn how to fight?” Zephron offered. “I can teach you with your parents permission.” 

Alex lit up. “Let me ask.” Alex ran over to Gabriel and Sam. He looked animated as he gestured between Zephron and himself. 

Zephron straightened and met Gabriel’s gaze head on. Gabriel moved over to him. 

“Why are you wanting to teach him to fight? Don’t you have training?” Gabriel crossed his arms. 

“Actually, I am done with my training. I was one of the tops of the class.” Zephron admitted. “And I saw how protective he is over his sisters and I thought if he had a good outlet that he wouldn’t go picking fights with humans.” 

Gabriel gazed at Zephron and Zephron hid nothing from him. “Okay. He can start tomorrow. Will he be in heaven or here?” 

“I was thinking here. That way Evelyn can see her family and Alex and I can train.” Zephron looked down. 

“Dad dammit.” Gabriel cursed. 

Zephron lifted his head, startled. “What?” 

Gabriel said nothing for a bit. “Welcome to the family.” He walked off. 

Zephron stared after him confused. Evie came up next to him and tucked herself under his arm and wings. 

“What’s the matter?” Evie was concerned. 

“You’re family is weird and amazing.” Zephron kissed the top of her head. 

“How many death threats have you gotten?” Evie asked, snuggling closer. 

“Three and two welcomes to the family.” Zephron stroked her feathers with his hand. “Are you both doing okay?” 

“Yeah. I’m kinda hungry.” Evie admitted. Evie snapped her fingers and a chocolate chip cookie appeared in her hands. Evie bit into it a hummed happily. 

“I like your family. They protect their own.” Zephron spoke softly. 

Evie nodded. “Yeah. We have to. We’re Winchesters.” Evie got a look on her face. “Hold that thought.” Evie flew away and landed in the closest bathroom. Evie threw up the cookie she just ate. 

Evie stumbled her way out of the bathroom to see her panicked mate and family. 

“Hey! I’m fine. This little one is a traitor. It doesn’t like sweets.” Evie looked down fondly at her baby. She then got a mock horrified look. “Oh my word! No sweets for nine months! I’m going to die!” 

Her whole family laughed at her. It was well known that Evie had a sweet tooth like her Papa. 

Sam smiled and came up to her. “What would you like for lunch?” 

Evie thought for a moment before the picture of crisp veggies and a light vinaigrette went through her mind. Now Evie really was horrified. 

“Zephron! You jerk!” Evie yelled. 

“What is it Evelyn?” Zephron came up to her and took her hand. 

“The baby wants a salad.” Evie whimpered. “I don’t like salads.” 

Her whole family was cackling. 

“It’s not funny!” Evie yelled. “My baby is a health nut. Papa?” Evie looked betrayed when she saw his laughter. “What am I going to do?” 

“Have a salad sweetie. You need your veggies.” Gabriel chuckled. 

Evie slumped into a kitchen chair as her Dad whipped her up a salad. Evie grumpily ate it and she kept it down. 

The never ending jokes lasted the rest of the day. Evie laid in bed that night thinking the day over. 

“What’s wrong Evelyn?” Zephron moved closer to her. “Is vegetables really that bad?” 

“No.” Evie told him. “But the second this kid is out I’m eating a dessert bar.” 

Zephron draped his wings over hers. He kissed her lips, chastly. “Ok Evelyn. I will make you a dessert bar with all the sweets you can eat when the baby is here.” 

Evie sighed happily and a soft purr escaped her lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too Evelyn. Get some sleep. I’ll watch over you both.” Zephron kissed her forehead and began purring and humming. 

Evie closed her eyes and fell asleep and this time the dream about being a mom didn’t fade from her memory.


	26. New Angels

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie 18. Kaycie 20.   
Casima 14.   
Alex/Abi 14  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***************************  
Kaycie 4 months in  
Evie 3 months in  
****************************

It was a training day for Alex and Evie was settled in with Kaycie. 

“Okay. What have you been craving?” Evie asked her cousin. 

“Peanut butter and honey sandwiches.” Kaycie replied with a slight look of disgust on her face. “He likes honey.” 

“Lucky bitch.” Evie grumbled. 

“Still craving veggies Evie?” Kaycie snickered. 

“Yes.” Evie pouted. 

There was a knock on the door. 

“Come in.” Evie and Kaycie called. 

Sam poked his head in the room. “Hey, do you mind if I join you.” 

“Sure Dad.” Evie scooted over and made room on the bed. Sam was on the edge and Evie was in the middle. Kaycie was on the other edge. “What’s up?” 

“I figured you could use someone who has gone through this before if you have any questions.” Sam shifted on the bed. 

“No. I think we’re good.” Evie looked over at Kaycie to make sure. 

“Okay.” Sam made a movement to get off the bed. 

“Wait!” Evie grabbed his arm and held onto it. “If you aren’t adverse to girl talk you can join us if you want?” 

Sam looked between the girls and settled back on the bed. “Your father, Kaycie doesn’t hear a word of this.” 

“Got it. No telling Dad.” Kaycie grinned. She shifted. “I’m just glad I’m not throwing up anymore.” 

Evie groaned. “I still am. Kristiel is worried because it’s not a part of angel pregnancies but I had to tell her I’m half human. Rampel has been nice, giving tips and stuff for Zephron to help me with.” 

“Speak for yourself.” Kaycie sighed. “I have Lucifer as my father-in-law technically.” 

Evie giggled. “I bet you are loving that.” 

“Shut up bitch.” Kaycie snapped without any heat to the words. 

“Dad?” Evie frowned. “What is our babies going to be like? I mean, Kaycie is powerful but add in Jack and it’s going to be explosive. I’m as powerful as Jack, but a seraph is the father so . . .?” 

Sam thought how best to phrase this. “When Jack was born we didn’t know if he was going to be like his biological Dad or not. He was made before Amara fixed the damage her mark had done. We sort of knew he was going to be here.” Sam paused. “What I’m saying is they will be babies when they are born. Raise them to be good and they will be fine.” 

Sam listened to the girls talk until it took a turn he was uncomfortable with. “Okay. I’m gone.” Sam hauled his huge frame off the bed. “Enjoy your girl talk.” 

“Dad? Wait!” Evie got off the bed carefully. “I love you.” When Evie hugged him a presence worked its way through Evie and touched Sam. 

Kaycie stared in shock as the green light worked its way from Evie to Sam. They weren’t letting go anytime soon. 

“Uncle Gabriel!” Kaycie screamed. “Come quick!” 

There was an instant flutter of wings and Gabriel took in the scene. There were three more flutters and Zephron, Jack and Alex were in the room. 

“What’s happening?” Kaycie cried. 

Jack had his arms around Kaycie. “It’s okay. They’re talking.” 

Evie and Sam blinked and the green glow faded away. 

“Wow.” Evie whispered. She ran a hand over her slightly extended stomach. 

“What did they say?” Zephron stepped close to Evie. 

“He. What did he say.” Evie corrected. Tears were in her eyes. “I had a concern and he answered it.” 

“What concern?” Gabriel leaned as close as he could into Sam. 

“I was worried about how powerful they’d be. I’m the nephilim daughter of an archangel and Zephron is a full angel seraph. Kaycie also had the same concern because she is the nephilim daughter of a seraph and Jack is the son of an archangel.” Evie looked up at her family. Evie laughed a watery laugh. “Apparently Grandpa decided to make guardian angels after all. My kids, Kaycie’s kids, shoot even Alex, Abi and Casima’s kids and any more future kids you have with the Winchesters will bring in the gaurdian angels. Grandpa put it the best protectors of humanity and angels. No matter what species we mate with they will all be guardian angels.” 

Gabriel was shocked. 

“What? God seriously thinks we are the best protectors of humanity?” Gabriel gave a strangled laugh. 

“Well, you and Cas were the only angels to have free will and accept humans.” Sam pointed out. “Put it this way, our grandkids will never age and die old.” 

Gabriel made a face. 

“Wait?” Alex asked. “Even if I marry a human we will still have an angel baby? Won’t that kill her?” 

“Not if you bond to her.” Gabriel told his son. 

“But Jack?” Alex looked over at Kaycie and Jack. 

“My father didn’t bond with my mother.” Jack told him. “Why don’t we get back to training? You still have a lot to learn.” 

“So do you.” Alex tackled Jack. “Think you can best me?” 

Jack laughed and flew off. Alex followed. 

Zephron gave one last look at Evie. “Will you be okay?” 

Evie rolled her eyes. “You feel dizzy once while flying.” Evie noticed the look on his face. “I’m fine. Go rough house with my brothers.” Evie kissed him. 

Zephron gave her a searching look before flying away. 

A commotion made her look over at her parents. “Come on Gabriel, let me through I want to tell Dean.” 

“He doesn’t have to know so soon.” Gabriel stood in front of the door. 

“Gabriel!” Sam snapped. 

“Sam!” Gabriel argued. 

Sam sighed. “We agreed on waiting until Alex and Abi are grown up.” 

“Says you!” Gabriel scoffed. “I remember you saying when they were five years old. It’s ten years past that.” 

“Five extra years for each of them because you went overboard last time and made them twins.” Sam pushed but Gabriel wouldn’t budge. 

“How’s that fair?” Gabriel pushed back and Sam slid back a few steps. 

“Gabriel, you had Evie in on the plan to get me to agree.” Sam suddenly grinned. 

Gabriel eyed him. “I don’t know if I’m liking this look or not.” 

“Let me out of here and I will let you do whatever you want to me for two nights.” Sam bribed. 

“Chocolate syrup on the sheets?” Gabriel leaned into the door frame. 

“Yes.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Even that.” 

“Deal.” Gabriel’s eyes glittered dangerously. “Anything I want for two nights?” 

“Yes. Now move.” 

Gabriel stepped out in the hall chuckling deviously as Sam ran down it. He made eye contact with Evie and Kaycie and winked. “See you soon.” 

**!**!**!**

Later that night Evie flinched as a feeling of glee washed over her. The bunker lights flickered and shattered. Evie groaned and buried her face in a pillow. 

“Dad! Papa! Seriously!?” Evie yelled. 

“GABRIEL!” Her Dad’s shout was loud. 

“You said anything.” Gabriel’s laughter was cut off into a shriek. “You can't out trick a trickster Sam!” 

“No! But I sure as hell can stab one!” Sam yelled. 

Evie sighed and rolled over. They were impossible.


	27. Family Time With The In Laws

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie 18. Kaycie 21.  
Casima 14  
Alex/Abi 14  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

************************  
Evie 6 months in  
Kaycie 7 months in  
**************************

“What about Andrew?” Kaycie tossed out there. 

Evie made a face. Kaycie was visiting Evie at her home in Heaven. Both girls were sitting on the couch with their legs tossed over each others knees. The bellies were cradled in their laps. 

“No? Anthony? Avery?” 

Kaycie sipped on her glass of chocolate milk that Evie eyed jealousy. She still couldn’t keep down any sweets. 

“Avery sounds too girly to me.” Evie grimaced but sipped on her iced tea. No sugar. “What about Cole or Devin?” Evie cackled. “I got it! Jackson!” 

Kaycie threw a piece of fluff at her. The two girls were crocheting toys for their kids before getting their drinks. “How’s that tea treating you Evie?” 

“Shut up bitch! I’m dying for something chocolatey and sweet.” Evie groaned. “Kid only like healthy things. I’m blaming the human side of me. Dad is influencing this kid via mind meld or something.” 

Kaycie snorted. “Mind meld? This isn’t Star Trek.” 

The girls went quiet. 

“How is the family? Since I almost crash landed in the garden, Zephron isn’t letting me fly long distances without him.” Evie sipped at her tea. 

“They are doing fine. Uncle Sam is just starting to have a bump. Uncle Gabriel is all over him. Since Abi is the baby of the family, he’s all over her. Abi is growing. She’s going to be taller than you. She already comes up to your chin and she’s only fourteen. Alex is going to a human school. He convinced your parents to let him. He’s a freshman at highschool. Alex is taller than your Papa. He is about your height.” Kaycie gave her the updates. 

Evie sighed and set her cup on the table next to her. “I like Asa.” Evie spoke into the quiet. “It’s short sweet and unique.” 

Kaycie smiled at her. “I like Mateo. It’s the polish version of Matthew.” 

“Mateo.” Evie rolled it around in her head. “Mateo Kline.” Evie grinned at her. “Perfect.” 

“Asa Winchester.” Kaycie shot back. “I like it.” 

“Name’s ticked off that list. We just need to convince our mates.” Evie giggled as the door opened. 

“Convince us of what?” Zephron and Jack came in the room. They greeted the girls by kissing their cheeks. 

“The names we like.” Evie tilted her head back so she was looking at Zephron upside down. 

“Don’t do that. You’ll get dizzy.” Zephron cupped the back of her head and lifted it up. 

“What names do you like?” Jack sat on the arm of the couch by Kaycie. 

“Kaycie likes Mateo.” Evie leaned her head on her mates thigh. “It’s the polish version of Matthew.” 

“Yeah, well, Evie likes Asa.” Kaycie drained her cup of chocolate milk. “Dad is expecting us back for dinner.” 

Evie got to her feet with difficulty. Kaycie did the same. The two girls hugged. 

“Say hi to the fam for me.” Evie whispered. 

“I’ll bring you some chocolate chip cookies as soon as Asa is here.” Kaycie promised. 

Evie’s body did a strange thing, her mouth watered while her stomach rebelled. Evie groaned. “I don’t know whether to thank you or throw up on you.” 

Kaycie pulled back quickly. “Don’t you dare puke on me!” 

Evie giggled. “Love you Kaycie. Thanks for coming to visit me.” 

“Love you too Evie. Losing sweets is not the end of the world.” Kaycie kissed her temple and pulled back. “See you next week.” 

“Bye Kaycie.” Evie called as the blonde and her mate left the nest. Evie frowned as her stomach growled. “I’m hungry.” 

“What will it be this time?” Zephron stood up and was about ready to make what she wanted appear. 

“Actually, can we go over to visit your parents? Kristiel makes this awesome veggie burger and . . .” Evie blushed. 

“Of course.” Zephron helped her to the door. They made the short flight over to the nest next door. 

Ever since Evie started living here Kristiel had taken up the mantle of mom. When she found out that Evie needs to eat like a human, she had Rampel make a kitchen and Kristiel tried recipe after recipe. At first the food was barely edible but Evie spent the afternoon with her teaching her the things Evie knew how to cook and Kristiel became a master chef overnight. 

Evie looked down as she entered Zephron’s parents nest. “I’m sorry for barging in like this but I really wanted a veggie burger and yours are the best. It's the closest I can get to eating unhealthy and I . . .” 

“Evie. It’s okay. I can whip one up right now. Just sit.” Kristiel pushed Evie towards the counter in their kitchen. Evie sat on a bar stool. 

Kristiel went to work. 

“I never had a mom.” Evie spoke quietly. “I asked my Papa once why I didn’t have one and he said they were boring. I’m thinking he’s wrong. If I had a mom I would want her to be like you.” 

Kristiel came around the counter. “Hey, you have me.” 

“I can’t see my family. Just the thought of flying to them makes me feel dizzy. My little brother is starting at a human school. My little sister is getting taller than me.” Evie felt tears run down her face. “Sorry.” Evie swiped them away. Evie breathed deeply. “I’m fine Zephron.” Evie called. The loud noises calmed down. 

Evie bit her lip. “I just want to say that you and Rampel are my family. I am honored to be apart of yours.” 

Three sets of arms wrapped around her. Evie breathed in the new scents of her family. Kristiel smelled like how Evie imagined a mom would. Flowers and sugar and a faint hint of springtime. Rampel smelled like fall. The sharp crispness, the scent of apples, and the musty smell of leaves. 

Kristiel pulled back when the sounds of sizzling reached their ears. “Oh dear.” Kristiel flipped the burger. 

Rampel tilted Evie’s chin up. “We are happy to have you in our family Evie.” He kissed her forehead. “We’re famous you know.” Rampel laughed. “Every angel we meet is asking about Gabriel’s Winchester Nephilim.” 

Evie looked at the floor embarrassed. “Uh about that. I knew this for a while but I haven’t told you. God is making all the Winchester kids offspring into full blooded angels. They are a new kind called guardian angels.” Evie scratched at her elbow. “Uh, there will be five top ones in charge. They will be the first born of us five. My baby, Kaycie’s baby, Casima’s first born, Alex’s first born and Abi’s first born. They will be almost like archangels but not quite. They will have only four wings. Also I’m having a boy. Kaycie is too.” 

“A boy.” Kristiel’s face split into a wide grin. “I’m going to have a grandson? Who will be an angel so he won’t grow old and die?” 

Evie nodded. “I have a name picked out, but I want to keep it a secret until he’s born.” 

Evie was scooped back up into hugs. 

“I need someone to be there for me when he comes because two members of my family can’t be here. I want Krisitel to be there with me.” Evie looked up. “As I said, I don’t have a mom but if I had one, I wish she was like you.” 

Kristiel looked happy. “Of course I’ll be there Evie. I’ll make sure to take lots of pictures for Sam and Dean.” 

“Thanks.” Evie’s stomach rumbled. “Is the food done?” 

Kristiel smiled and nodded. “Sure Evie.” 

Evie ate with her inlaws and had a good time laughing at Rampel’s stories. Loud laughter and shouts echoed from the walls of the nest that night.


	28. Mateo's Birth

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
May   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Evie 18  
Kaycie 21  
Casima 15  
Alex/Abi 15  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***************************  
Kaycie 9 months  
Evie 8 months  
Sam 7 months  
***********************

Evie bit her lip as she paced back and forth in the waiting room of Heaven’s healers. Evie checked her watch. 

“Evelyn come sit down. Pacing won’t get Kaycie’s baby here any faster.” Zephron approached his mate. 

Evie sniffed. “I can’t believe she’s having her baby today.” 

Zephron guided Evie to a chair. 

“Uncle Dean threw a fit worthy of a child but he doesn’t get to be here for her. It’s not fair.” Evie pouted. 

There was a loud commotion down the hall. Evie looked up as Uncle Dean came running in the room. 

“Evie! Has she had him yet?” Uncle Dean skidded to a stop in front of her. 

Evie blinked. “Am I dreaming again?” 

“Not this time. Chuck showed up and gave us permission to enter Heaven as long as our mates were here. Now Evie, baby?” Uncle Dean looked panicked. 

“Where’s Uncle Cas?” Evie asked. 

“Right here.” Uncle Cas scowled at Dean. “He ran off and left me to get Casima here.” 

Evie snickered. “Somebody’s in trouble.” 

“Evelyn! Kaycie, baby!” Uncle Dean snapped. 

“Down that hall, third door.” Evie answered automatically. 

Zephron growled. Cas stared at Zephron. Evie rubbed his arm. She placed his hand on her tummy where Asa kicked happily. Zephron calmed instantly. 

Castiel smirked. He knew that trick well. 

“Hey Brat.” Evie greeted Casima. “How are you doing?” 

“Alex is trying to get me to go to that human school.” Casima rolled her green eyes. “It’s boring. What can the humans teach me that I can’t learn from Daddy or Uncle Gabriel?” 

“A lot of things.” Alex stepped up behind Casima. “Hey Evie.” 

Evie’s jaw dropped. “What are they feeding you?” Evie shrieked. “Miracle grow!?” 

Alex snickered. “That’s for plants Evie.” 

“I know that dork.” Evie climbed to her feet. “Get over here.” 

Evie hugged her little brother. “How’s Dad and Papa doing?” 

Another loud commotion came down the hall. Abi came running and hid behind Evie. “Make him stop. Please?” 

“Gabriel, I’m fine. Back off.” Evie could hear her Dad yell. 

“You almost tripped over that cord!” Evie heard her Papa growl back. 

“That doesn’t give you the right to yell at the healer.” Sam snapped. 

The bickering duo entered the room. 

Evie sighed. She stood and moved over to her oblivious parents. She pulled back her fist and socked her Papa in the jaw as hard as she could. “Knock it off!” She snarled. “You are in a place of healing.” 

Gabriel turned his head to his daughter. “Ow. That actually hurt.” He rubbed his face. 

Sam breathed out a thank you to Evie. 

“You’re welcome Dad. I’ve had to use that a few times. I think I’ve gotten better at throwing a punch.” Evie smiled. 

A nervous healer entered the room. “Excuse me?” 

Everyone turned to look at her. 

“Has she had the baby yet?” Uncle Cas demanded. 

“No.” The nurse shook her head quickly. “She’s asking for Evie.” 

Evie walked over to the nurse. Evie smiled. “Mydaiel. You are working today? Where’s Saniel and Jael?” 

“Haneil is watching them.” The nurse and Evie walked off down the hall, chatting. 

Her family stared after her. 

“Does she know every angel?” Alex asked.

All heads swung to Zephron. 

“Uh, she makes it a point to know as many as she can. She says she wants them to know she’s no danger. I say she’s a danger either way.” Zephron muttered at the end. Evie’s whole family heard him. 

“Care to elaborate Zephron?” Gabriel threatened. 

“She’s punched me a few times for being over protective and three times this pregnancy she has pulled on my wings hard enough to rip out feathers. My friends have asked if I have been abused by my mate.” Zephron blushed and looked down. “She’s a real spitfire I think that’s what the humans call it.” 

Gabriel broke out in a wide grin. “That’s my girl.” 

The family settled in the waiting room, breaking off into smaller groups to talk. Sam, Gabriel, and Cas were sitting in one corner watching everyone. Alex had struck up a conversation with Zephron and Abi and Casima had their heads together. 

“Ever think it’d be like this Cas?” Sam leaned into Gabriel. 

Cas shook his head. “No. When was falling I thought I would lose everything. I gave everything for your brother and this is not what I pictured for us but I wouldn’t change anything.” 

“Yeah. You’re almost a Grandpa now.” Gabriel snickered. 

“I wouldn’t laugh. One more month and you will be one too.” Castiel fixed Gabriel with a glare. 

“Hmm? I need to come up with some names for the little kiddo to call me.” Gabriel hummed as he thought. 

“How about just plain old Grandpa?” Sam suggested. 

“Nah, too boring. I need a fun name that doesn’t make me feel too old.” Gabriel spoke. 

Alex laughed. “You are old.” 

“Hush.” Gabriel playfully glared at him. “I’m perfectly young for an archangel.” 

The group talked and laughed for a few hours. 

Mydaiel came out with a grinning Evie. 

“He’s here. He’s so cute.” Evie gushed. 

The family rushed over to her. 

“Hold it!” Evie gave a sharp whistle. “Only two at a time. She wants Uncle Cas and Casima first.” 

The two mentioned made their way down the hall. 

Evie sat down with a huff and stretched out her hand a few times. She rubbed her back. Zephron sat next to her and took over. Evie sighed gratefully and leaned into it. “What?” Evie snapped as she noticed her family looking at her. 

“What’s wrong with your hand?” Alex spoke up. 

“Kaycie had a death grip on it.” Evie snarked. “What do you think happened?” 

“Evie.” Sam scolded. 

“Sorry, Dad.” Evie sighed wearily. “I want to have this baby so I can eat a whole dessert buffet. Going off sweets cold turkey really affected me. Plus Kaycie, squeezed the life out of my hand and there were no chairs in that room. I’m exhausted.” 

“What did they name him?” Abi looked up from behind her blonde bangs. 

“Mateo Daniel Kline.” Evie smiled. “He has blue eyes and brown hair. He has a set of lungs on him.” Evie yawned. “I need some sleep. This Mama needs a nap.” Evie stood up with Zephron’s help. “You are welcome at our nest as long as you don’t mind me sleeping.” 

Casima made her way down the hall, blushing furiously. 

“I’ll join you. Anything to get out of here.” Casima took Evie’s other side. 

“You know where it is?” Evie looked at Gabriel. “You’ll stop by before you go? I want to show Dad our nest.” 

“We’ll stop by after we see a few sights.” Gabriel promised. “Go get some rest Evie.” 

Evie walked out of the healing rooms with Casima and Zephron at her side. 

Evie walked in silence for a while. She rubbed a hand soothingly across her baby bump. “I can’t wait to meet him.” She whispered. “Seeing Kaycie’s baby has me thinking about ours.” 

“You’ll see him soon Evie.” Casima told her. She tossed her brown curls over her shoulder. She looked at Evie with green eyes. 

“What had you blushing in there?” Evie teased. She elbowed Casima in the side. “Saw a hot angel?” 

Casima scowled. “No. Kaycie and the whole family was being super mushy and gross.” 

Evie studied her. She knew Casima was lying. “Shoot.” Evie spoke suddenly. 

“I’m sorry Cassi, this is going to sound really mean and belittling but our nest is up in a tall tree with no easy access except for flying.” Evie looked at her cousin with a sad look. “Zephron can’t carry us both at the same time and . . .” 

“I get it.” Casima shoved her hands in her pockets. “No wings. No easy access. Go ahead. I’ll wait for someone to fly me up.” Casima tipped her head towards the ground until her dark hair covered her face. 

“If you’re sure.” Evie reached out to touch her but Casima stepped back. 

“I’m sure.” 

As soon as Evie and Zephron took off Casima ran for the trees. She needed a place to hide and cry by herself. 

Casima zigzagged through the forest until she found a thicket surrounding a clearing. She laid down in the center and let the tears flow. 

“It’s not fair!” She cried. “It’s not fair that Kaycie gets wings and I don’t.” She sobbed into the dirt. She poured out her hurt and fear. Casima sat up when she heard a branch crack. “Hello?” 

A scruffy guy came into the clearing. “Oh. Sorry. Didn’t know anyone was here. Mind if I sit?” 

The guy sat down without Casima saying so. 

“So, what has you upset?” The guy leaned back and tilted his head toward the sky.

“Nothing.” Casima muttered. She curled in on herself. 

“Has to be something. You wouldn’t be crying otherwise.” The guy rolled his head over to face her. 

“It’s just, I feel disconnected from my family. They all have wings and I don’t. I used to think it didn’t matter. That I was fine but then Alex and Abi got theirs and Uncle Gabriel took them on family trips to take care of them. Daddy sometimes went with them and it left me and Dad alone. Don’t get me wrong I love my Dad but sometimes I want to join with my family in flying.” Casima ducked her head. “It didn’t bother me this much until I came up here and saw everyone with wings. I can’t even visit my cousin’s nest because I don’t have wings.” 

The guy tipped his head to the side. “If you could have anything, what would it be?” 

“I’d wish for wings. I don’t like feeling like the odd one out because I don’t have them.” Casima gave a startled gasp as the guy smiled and faded away. 

“So be it.” The guy whispered. 

“Casima!” Loud voices called. 

“Cassi!” 

Those were her family. Casima stood up and scooted her way out of the thicket. She walked back towards Evie’s nest. 

Casima was hugged by her Dad the second he spotted her. “Damnit Casima, you can’t run off.” 

“Hold on, Deano.” Gabriel held up his hand. “She’s seen God.” 

Casima shrugged. “I was crying and he found me. He asked why I was crying and I told him I felt disconnected from my family because you all had wings and I don’t. He asked for anything I wanted and I asked for wings.” 

Gabriel hummed. “Sneaky Dad, very sneaky.” 

“What?” Castiel asked. “How does he keep coming back and we don’t know it?” 

“He’s not coming back exactly. More like he put an alarm system on Heaven and Earth for when his grandkids are in deep sadness and despair. He projects an image of himself to them with a tendril of his power and helps them.” Gabriel explained. “He probably has one for each of his grandkids. We know because this happened for Evie on her seventh birthday. Looks like Casima is getting wings. A little late but Castiel was always a late bloomer.” 

“Ooh, I’m so sorry Casima.” Abi placed a hand on her shoulder. “The pain is awful.” 

“Just don’t send your dad away like Evie did to Gabriel.” Sam spoke up. 

Casima smiled as her family gave her their tips on how to deal with the pain. 

“Well?” Evie called down from her nest. “Are you coming in or what?” 

Everyone paired up. Castiel lifted Dean. Gabriel held Sam. Abi flew up on her own. Alex stayed behind to help Casima. 

“Hey, you doing okay?” Alex asked her. 

Casima nodded. “I’m fine.” 

“I'm sorry you felt disconnected from us. For what's it's worth, you are my favorite cousin.” Alex held out a hand. “Ready to see Evie's nest?” 

Casima took his hand. “Sure. You drop me flyboy and I will haunt your ass.” 

Alex chuckled. “Hold on Cassi.” 

Casima squealed as she was lifted in the air. “Please don’t drop me.” 

“Cassi? We’re here.” Alex laughed as he entered the nest. 

Casima smiled. Her life was looking up. She was getting wings. She had a baby nephew to love on and a new nephew on the way. She met her grandfather and her family was all together.


	29. Aftermath of Mateo's Birth

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie 18  
Kaycie 21  
Casima 15  
Alex/Abi 15  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*************************  
Evie 8 months in  
Sam 7 months in  
***************************

 

“Cassi? Come in brat.” Evie called. 

Casima growled. “Are you ever going to let that go? I was twelve.” 

Evie grinned. “Nope. Cousin and sibling rule number one: No selling us out to the parents. You broke that rule so you are a brat.” 

“Evelyn! I was twelve!” Casima came into the room. “If you weren’t preggers I would kick your ass.” 

“Soon as my baby is out you’re on. Powers is included and you can use whatever you want.” Evie shot back. “As soon as I eat a whole dessert buffet. I can’t do this again if our next kid likes veggies too.” 

“Already thinking of more Evie?” Dean needled. 

“I would wait a few years.” Sam cautioned. “Especially if your mate gets trigger happy and causes twins.” 

“Come on Sam it was one time.” Gabriel complained. “You were stonewalling me for a year. I wanted more when Evie was two.” 

“Yes, then you had to get desperate and get Evie in on it.” Sam countered. 

There was a timid knock on the door. “Hello? May we come in?” 

Evie lit up. “Come in Mom, Rampel. Join the fun.” 

The room got more crowded. People were sitting on couches and chairs and the floor. Evie was sitting with Zephron in her nest, curled around her mate. 

“What’s this I hear about Gabriel getting Evie in on a plan?” Rampel asked from his chair. 

Sam laughed and launched into the story. There were loud laughter and shouts of joy coming from the little tree nest. 

“I’m hungry.” Evie told them a few hours later. 

Kristiel lit up. “I have some of those veggie burgers at our house. Of course I made real burgers for everyone else. Let me go get them.” Kristiel stood up and picked her way carefully around the spread out limbs of the family. 

“Can we come in?” Kaycie yawned. Jack stood behind her carefully holding Mateo.

“Get your ass in here Kaycie!” Evie yelled. “You too Jack.” 

“Little ears Evie.” Kaycie sank into a cleared spot on the couch. 

Jack handed her the baby. Those who haven’t seen Mateo crowded around her. 

“I get dibs on holding him first.” Dean leaned down and scooped up his grandson. Dean swayed side to side as Mateo fussed a little. 

“He’s so adorable.” Abi cooed, watching Mateo in Dean’s arms. 

“I thought angels don’t eat. How does Kristiel know how to cook?” Alex shifted on the floor he was sitting on. 

“She found out that I need to eat and started trying to cook. I showed her the basics one afternoon and she became a master chef overnight.” Evie gushed. “I love her burgers. I think they are close to Uncle Dean’s burgers maybe over that.” 

“Hey, watch it, Evie.” Dean glared playfully. 

“It’s true!” Evie told him. “I have been living off her veggie burgers for months now.” 

“She has.” Zephron admitted. “We have spent many dinners over at Mom and Dad’s house.” 

“You know what I want as soon as this little guy is here?” Evie made a dreamy face. “Papa’s chocolate chip pancakes.” 

“I thought you wanted my cookies?” Kaycie leaned around Jack to look at Evie. 

“Oh I do. I want Papa’s pancakes, Kaycie’s cookies, and Uncle Dean’s cake with frosting.” Evie groaned. 

“What’s wrong?” Zephron hovered closer. 

Evie glared at her parents. “You have ruined frosting for me.” 

“How did they ruin it?” Kaycie lifted an eyebrow. 

“They know.” Evie pouted. 

Sam’s eyes lit up and Gabriel’s darkened. “Oh yeah. I forgot.” Sam spoke. 

“If you forgot then I wasn’t doing it right. We could always do it again.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Okay. That’s enough of that. Gross.” Dean shuddered. 

“I’m back. I brought meat burgers and two veggie burgers.” Kristiel blushed. “Uh, Evie told me how you like vegetables, Sam so I made one for you.” 

The food got passed around. Mateo got held person by person until it was Evie's turn. 

“He's so little. Hey Mateo. I'm your Aunt Evie.” Evie cooed at the baby. 

People started leaving after that. Evie laid in her nest that night thinking of her own baby. Almost in response of her thoughts a soft kick hit her hand. 

“Soon Asa. Soon I will meet you and get to hold you.”


	30. A Dessert Party

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie 18. Kaycie 21  
Casima 15  
Alex/Abi 15  
Zephron 22  
Mateo 2 months  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

************************  
Sam 9 months in  
***********************

It was finally time to meet her baby. Also to eat an entire dessert bar. Evie couldn’t wait. Evie called her family and surrounded by her parents and her mate she gave birth to a baby boy. She named him Asa David Winchester. 

Evie smiled down at the little bundle in her arms. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He watched everyone carefully. He loved seeing Evie and Zephron but his favorites were his grandparents. 

The four grandparents had gotten together and decided on names for the baby to call them. 

Kristiel decided on Grandma. Sam wanted Grandpa. Rampel was going back and forth on names before someone joked about him being Grampel and he was sold on it. Gabriel decided on Pops. 

Evie shushed her baby and gently rocked him as her family stepped inside her nest. 

“Hey. Come to see Asa?” Evie smiled at her in laws. 

“Actually, we are here to watch him for a few hours. Your family has been conspiring with Zephron and they have something for you.” Kristiel reached out to take Asa from her. 

Evie resisted but then let him go into her arms. “Okay. He’s already eaten so just let him sleep. He should wake up in about an hour and then he will want to play. You can put him in our nest.” 

“Evie. We’ll be fine. Go see your family. They are at their home on Earth.” Rampel placed his hands on Evie’s shoulders. “If we need you I will come and get you.” 

Evie gave one last kiss to her son and flew to the bunker. “Hello?”

“Surprise.” Everyone jumped out at her. 

Evie yelped. “Fucking shit!” 

Casima and the twins laughed. 

“We have something for you. Follow us.” Gabriel led the way to the kitchen. “Tada!” 

Evie’s mouth watered. There were three different kinds of cookies, two cakes and three pies on the counter. A box of donuts were placed on the table. 

“What’s all this?” Evie asked. 

“This is me filling my promise of getting you all the sweets you can eat after eating only vegetables for nine months.” Zephron stepped up and took her hands. “I made the peach pie. Mom helped me perfect it.” 

Evie blushed at hearing him say that. 

“Why are you blushing?” Casima tilted her head. 

“No reason.” Evie spoke quickly. “So, who made what?” 

“Dad made the chocolate silk pie, Daddy made the pumpkin pie. Uncle Gabriel made pancakes and Uncle Sam bought honey to go with them. Us kids made cookies. I made the sugar cookies. Kaycie made the chocolate chip ones. Abi made peanut butter cookies. Alex bought the donuts because he is a hopeless cause on baking. Uncle Michael made angel food cake with strawberries and whipped cream. Uncle Lucifer made devil’s food cake.” Casima rattled off. “Zephron made peach pie.” 

Evie snorted. 

“We had a bet.” Michael stated. “You will determine who won.”

“Who’s cake tastes better. Mine or his.” Lucifer had Mateo in his arms. He bounced the baby gently. 

Evie stared hard at both cakes. “They both look yummy. I’ll have to try them.” Evie cut a huge piece of each and took a bite of the angel food cake. She hummed a bit before taking a bite of the devils food cake. “I’m sorry Uncle Michael but I think Uncle Lucifer wins this one. Your cake is a tad bit dry. Besides, I’m a bit biased because I love chocolate. Love the strawberries and whipped cream though. It would be perfect for a spring party.” 

“I like it.” Casima talked around a mouthful of cake. “I want it for my next birthday.” 

Michael smiled. “I will make it then.” 

Evie moved down the counter and had a heaping pile of desserts. 

Zephron slid up behind her. “I have an extra pie at mom’s house.” He whispered in her ear. 

Evie choked on her bite of cookie. 

“Are you okay Evie?” Gabriel hovered over her. 

“I’m fine.” Evie accepted the glass of water he handed her. She was blushing furiously. 

“I want to know what’s the deal with the peach pie.” Casima demanded. “She keeps blushing when he mentions it.” 

Zephron smirked innocently. “It’s what she tastes like.” 

Evie’s face was red. “Zephron!” 

“Oh, did I say taste? I’m sorry, I meant smell.” Zephron laughed at Evie’s face. “I think we broke them.” 

Evie chanced a glance over at her family and saw them all staring. “They will be fine.” 

“I didn’t need to know that Evie.” Gabriel shuddered. 

“Yeah, well I didn’t need to know that you like it when Dad smacks you and you like licking frosting off each other.” Evie snapped back. “Or the fact you guys like roleplaying.” 

“Okay! Enough with this conversation!” Uncle Dean yelled. “That is way too much information on my niece and brother.” 

Evie pouted and shoved another cookie in her mouth. 

After an hour of stuffing her face Evie got ready to leave. “We have to get back to Asa.” Evie hugged her family. “Thanks everyone. Love you guys.” 

Kaycie was holding Mateo now. Evie gave her a careful hug. “He’s getting so big.” Mateo was two months old. Asa was one month old. 

Evie whipped her head around as her Dad gasped. 

There was a flurry of movement as Sam was ushered from the room. 

“Looks like my new sibling is coming.” Evie commented. “I have to get Asa and come back.” 

Evie flapped her wings and landed in her nest, Zephron right behind her. Evie cooed at what she saw. Asa was sleeping on Rampel’s chest. Rampel had his wings out on either side to catch Asa if he fell. 

“Hey. How was he?” Evie asked Kristiel. 

“He was fine. He wanted his Grampel.” Kristiel sighed. “Makes me wish we had another.” 

“We’re still young Kristiel.” Rampel stood up carefully. 

“My new sibling is being born. I want to go meet him.” Evie told her. 

“Do you need us to watch him longer?” Kristiel looked concerned. 

“No. I wanted to take him to see my family.” Evie shook her head. 

“How was the dessert party?” Kristiel helped Evie pack up a few things. “Zephron pestered me for months to teach him to make a peach pie.” 

Evie blushed. “Yeah. It was a surprise.” 

Zephron laughed. “She jumped in the air and cursed up a storm.” 

“Be lucky I didn’t punch anyone. Kaycie scared me once and I slapped her in the face on instinct.” Evie frowned. “I think she learned her lesson.” 

“I’m just happy my wings look normal again. One more comment from a friend about if I was being abused by my mate and I would have done something terrible.” Zephron ruffled his wings. 

Evie pouted as her family laughed. “I’m sorry.” She told her mate. “I’ll make it up to you later.” 

Zephron’s eyes glazed over for a minute. “Gabriel just contacted me. You have a new brother. They want us down there to meet him if, and I quote, ‘we are not busy with the peach pie’.” 

Evie growled. “I am going to kill him.” 

“Go. Go. We’ll keep an eye on Asa.” Kristiel shooed them away. 

“I don’t want to keep you from other things.” Evie began. 

“Evelyn Winchester. You get down there and see your new brother. We have Asa.” Rampel ordered. 

Evie relaxed a bit. “Thanks.” Evie flew off to the bunker. 

Evie stepped into the room and saw her Dad slumped on a bed. Papa was cooing at a green bundle and the twins were leaning against the wall. 

“Finally.” Abi breathed. “Finally he’s here. Thank Grandpa.” 

Alex laughed.

Evie stepped over to her Papa. “How is he?” 

“A perfect boy.” Papa beamed. He let Evie look at him. “Meet Richard Gabriel Winchester.” 

Richard had Sam’s brown hair and Gabriel’s golden eyes. 

“Aw. He could be a mini you.” Evie rubbed a finger over his head. 

Gabriel lit up. “A mini me?” 

“Yup.” Evie nodded. “Just with darker hair.” 

“Oh Chuck I hope not.” Sam’s voice startled Evie. 

“Hey, you have your mini me with Alex.” Gabriel told him. “Let me have my mini me.” 

Evie rolled her eyes. “I have to go. I left Kristiel and Rampel with Asa.” 

Evie left part of her family behind and flew to her nest in heaven. Evie chuckled as she landed. 

“What’s so funny?” Zephron asked. Kristiel and Rampel were gone. It was just Zephron and Asa. 

“I left my parents arguing over mini mes and poor Alex and Abi are caught in the middle.” Evie shook her head. 

“Come here. Asa is waking up.” Zephron led his mate over to their nest. 

Evie curled around her baby. Zephron was curled around them both. 

“He’s so cute.” Evie whispered.

Zephron huffed. “He’s a boy. He’s handsome.” 

Evie laughed. “Okay. He’s handsome.” 

Asa blinked open his eyes. His ice blue eyes focused on Evie’s golden brown eyes. Evie melted. 

“I kinda want another.” Zephron whispered. “A little girl with your eyes.” 

“Whoa, later. Much later.” Evie chuckled. “Asa is still a baby. He needs us.” 

“I know.” Zephron draped a wing over his family. “I love you Evelyn Winchester.” 

“I love you too.” Evie leaned up and kissed his jaw. 

This was her life and she was happy.


End file.
